Bring Me To Life
by countrymusicgal89
Summary: What happens when everyones lives get turned? Read and review to find out. Had to put the rating up on this for what is coming in later chapters.
1. The Beginning

**Bring me to Life**

A/N: I do not in anyway shape or form own Degrassi or any of it characters. All the the characters that have been made up for the sake of this story and the story line all belong to BellaVision she just asked me to help write this story.

Okay this story takes place during season 4 after Rick's death and for the sake of this story Sean never went back to Wasaga beach and Emma never hooked up with Jay at the ravine.

Emma Nelson is walking down the hall at Degrassi Community School she knows all the eyes are still on her even though it has been weeks since Rick held the gun to her head. All she can think about is how rough this has been on her. Some nights all she can see when she closes her eyes is rick holding that gun to her head. Thankful though it was the end of the day and she could go home away from this place and everyone staring at her.

As she walking down the hall to her locker she caught the eye of a certain young man named Sean Cameron, lately she was all he could think about, he was wondering how she doing since the shooting. "Hello Sean, you listening to me." Ellie asked.

"Yeah so sorry I zoned out." He said

"No you didn't, you were looking at her again."

"Ellie..."

"No Sean don't even start, since the shooting it is like all you think about is Emma, and when she walks by you just look at her and it is like I don't even exist."

"Ellie.."

"Come on Sean you told me you were over Emma Nelson."

"I am."

"I don't believe you for one second Sean."

"Come on Ellie, lets go home."

"Whatever Sean."

"Ellie.. what the hell has been up with you lately, it is like you have been PMSing 24/7 for the last few weeks."

"Sorry, That I am pissed cause all my boyfriend can think about is his ex girlfriend."

"Ellie it is not like that.. I can't help but worry about her. For crying out loud the girl had a gun held to her head, she is probably traumatized."

"Who cares."

"Ellie what is that suppose to mean. That is just cold hearted."

"Oh forgive me that I don't like your ex."

"El, you don't have to like her but still.. you don't need to say things like that."

"Whatever Sean, I don't care." Ellie yells. As Ellie is yelling this Alex walks by.

"Wow, trouble in Paradise I see."

"Alex butt out this doesn't concern you."

"Ummm.. Buddy you are standing here yelling at my friend I think this concerns me."

"Seriously Alex get out of here."

"Ellie what is going on?" Alex asked.

"He is still in love with Emma."

"Ellie for the millionth time I am not in love with Emma, I am just worried about her."

"Cameron, Why the hell are you worried about your ex?" Alex asked

"Because the girl had a gun pointed at her head a few weeks ago and she is more than likely traumatized by it."

"Sean, quit giving a crap about Emma and focus on Ellie. Ellie is your girl now. If I hear that you are thinking about Emma or even talking to her I will deal with you myself."

"Oh Alex, I am so scared." He says sarcastically

"Cameron, you should be cause I will mess you up good."

"Whatever Alex I don't care." Sean said as he walked away from the two girls completely pissed off because they were trying to tell him how to live his life. Even though he was completely pissed off all he could think about was how Emma was holding up and what she was doing.

Meanwhile with Emma

Emma is just dragging her feet taking her sweet little time walking home from school. She zones out just thinking about everything that has been going on lately and a certain brown haired boy named Sean Cameron who saved her from getting shot in the head. All of a sudden she was interrupted from her thought when she heard someone screaming her name.

"EMMA!" The voice yelled. Emma turned around to look and see who was there sure enough it was her best friend Manny.

"Hey Manny how are you?"

"Em, I made a huge mistake."

"Ah come on Manny it isn't that huge. I mean it can't be a bigger mistake then the time you slept with Craig and didn't use protection."

Manny face went completely pale and she bowed her head in shame. "Oh my goodness Manny, what did you do? Or better yet who did you do?"

"Jay, I was down at the ravine."

"What caused you to go down to the ravine anyways?"

"I just went down there to think Emma, I mean so much has happened in the last few weeks. I just needed to go clear my mind and get away from it all. Then while I was sitting on the picnic table, Jay just came along and started talking to me and it just kind of went from there."

"So let me make sure I just have this right. You went down to the ravine to clear your mind and you ran into Jay and then you guys messed around?"

"Yeah..."

"Did you at least use protection this time?"

Manny drops her head in shamefully because she knows that she should know better especially after already being pregnant once before. "No Em, I didn't use any protection this time either."

"Manny, you of all people should have learned a lesson to use protection. So what are you going to do if you get pregnant?"

"Oh my goodness.. I don't even know.. I didn't think about that until you mentioned it that time."

"Em, I can't do this again I already regret having the first abortion. I really don't want to have to have a second one."

"Well then if you get pregnant this time keep it."

"But you know my dad he will flip his lid if he finds out I am pregnant."

"Well that is the best advise I can give you at this point Manny."

"Thanks Em."

"No problem. Well I have to get going home, Mom needs me to look after Jack while she goes into the salon for a couple hours and Dad is at the teachers meeting. You want to come over for a bit?"

"Yeah just let me run home and have a shower and change my clothes."

"Okay, see you in a bit Manny."

"Later Em."

After all this Emma scurries off towards home cause she is now running late because of Manny. She is about a block from home when she hears something. She looks around and the streets are completely empty. She shrugs it off think that she is hearing things and keeps walking suddenly she hears that noise again but it has gotten louder. She can't for the life of her figure out where the sound is coming from so she stops and listens again and she hears it so she walks towards a garbage can infront of the house that was just sold. Then she stops again and listens and she hears it, it sounds like it is coming from the garbage can. So she takes off the lid and looks in the garbage can and she can't believe what she sees. There was a little baby laying in the garbage can, you could tell by looking at the baby that it was no more than a few days old and that it was a boy cause it was dressed in blue. Emma being Emma she took the baby out of the garbage can and took it home with her.

She walked in the door to hear her mom yell "EMMA YOU ARE LATE!"

"Sorry Mom, Manny was talking to me and I got side tracked and then I found something in a garbage can that I didn't think should be there." She replied.

"Emma what could you have possibly found in a garbage can th-" Spike stopped talking cause she saw what was in Emma's arms as she entered the room.

"Mom, I found this little guy in the garbage can on the next street over. He was in the garbage can of the house that had just been sold and the people moved out a couple of days ago."

"Oh wow, Em, I don't even know what to say. Why don't I go grab some formula and some diapers from the corner store before I leave and you can change him and feed him and give him a bath and then we will deal with this when I get home."

"Okay Mom." Emma replied. So Spike ran down the street and grab the formula and some diapers and she mixed a bottle before she left.

"Okay, well I really have to run Em. Have fun and be careful. Is Manny coming over later?"

"Yeah she is coming over around supper time are we are going to order pizza."

"Okay. See ya Em."

"Bye Mom." She said as her mom left the house. So she gave the little baby a bottle and he drank it down really fast she figured he must have been hungry. After that was all said and done she gave the little guy a bath and she picked him up and started talking to him.

"Here you go all squeeky clean." She said. He just look at her and smiled.

"Wow little guy you are so cute. We should give you a name." So she sat down and thought about it. While she was thinking and rocking the baby her thought were interrupted by Manny yelling that she was here. Manny walked in the room and saw the little guy in Emma's arms.

"Awww... who is this little guy?" Manny cooed.

"I have no clue Manny.. I just found him in a garbage can."

"WHAT! You have to be kidding me you found this kid in a garbage can."

"Yeah at that house where the people just moved out a couple days ago."

"Wow that is crazy, so have you given the kid a name yet?"

"No I am trying to think of one at the moment you want to help?"

"Defiantly." Manny replied. So the two girls sit there and think when all of a sudden Manny pipes up.

"How about Parker?"

"Oh that is a good name I love it.. Parker. Now all we need is a middle name. Oh I know how about Parker Jimmy. We can call him PJ for short."

"I love it, but Em what are you going to do with this kid I mean it isn't exactly like you can keep PJ."

"Why not the Ontario laws states that at 16 you can become fully responsible for a kid."

"But isn't that a lot to take on with everything that is going on?"

"Manny, maybe this is what I need to help me though all this." Emma said as she looked down at the precious little boy sleeping in her arms.

"I know that you will be a great mom for this little guy Em."

"Thanks Manny that means a lot."

"Hey do you mind looking after Jack while I take this little guy up to the hospital to make sure everything is okay and to get him a birth certificate."

"Yeah defiantly." Manny says. Emma loads the baby into the little car seat they had from when Jack was born and loaded him into the car that had just come back from the shop that afternoon.

"Okay I will be back shortly." Emma announced as she walked out the door with PJ. She goes on to the hospital and tell the nurse what is going on and the nurse takes him checks all his vitals and his weight and she determines that he is healthy just a little tinier then he should be but he will be fine. Then she calls a social worker down to bring Emma all the forms to fill out to become PJ's mom and to run a quick background check on Emma. After everything is cleared away and it is all good. They release PJ back into Emma's care and they head on back home. When Emma gets home she sees that Manny is sitting on the couch watching a cartoon with Jack. "So Em, how did it go?"

"It went well they said he is a little tiny but other than that he is doing great and I am legally PJ mom."

"Wow, that is awesome so is his name Parker Jimmy Nelson? Or Simpson?"

"Nelson."

Emma looked down at the little boy in the car seat who had just opened his eyes and the only thing she noticed when she looked at his eyes was they were the exact same shade of green as Sean's. At this point her mind wandered back to Sean Cameron, the boy who had stolen her heart in the 9th grade. Oh how much she still loved that boy and wanted to be with him. She knew that he was with Ellie but judging from that fight she witnessed, she didn't know how much longer Sean and Ellie would be an item. All she could wonder about was what was going on between them now and where he had run off to after he left the school.

Sean's POV

He had gone on home after he had gotten in the fight at the school with Alex and Ellie. Ellie had yet to come home and he had no clue where she was but at that moment he really didn't care. Her not being there gave him time to think about stuff that had been on his mind. The one thing that was mainly on his mind was Emma and how she was doing and how much he missed her. He should not have been a total jerk when Snake got sick, he should have been there and supported her though everything that happened. The one time she needed him to be there for her, he couldn't do it. All he cared about was himself and what he wanted. At one point Ellie did cross his mind but only about how big of a jerk she has been being lately towards him and how he was concerned about Emma.

As he was laying on the couch just thinking about Emma he started to drift off to sleep thinking about Emma and not giving one thought as to were Ellie was or if she was even okay.

Meanwhile with Ellie

After her and Alex had ganged up on Sean he stormed off. She knew he would go on back to the apartment, so once she decided to leave school she went to the park to sit and think about ways to handle everything that was going on in her life right now. The whole school has been different since the shooting, no one was the same person. Her thoughts mainly though were on Sean and Emma those two were the two people who had changed the most since the shooting. Of course those two were the most traumatized by it as well because Emma had the gun pointed at her head and Sean had to witness someone wanting to kill his true love. Although both of them did have to witness someone killing themselves that had to be pretty disturbing too. With all of these thought going though her head she didn't even notice that someone had sat down beside her.

"Hey El." The guy said

"Hey Marco."

"Whats wrong?"

"I had a fight with Sean."

"Oh what did you guys fight about?"

"Oh we fought over Emma... I think he still loves her Marco."

"Oh Ellie." Marco said and gave the red head a hug

"I just don't know what more I can do."

"Ellie he loves you, he is crazy about you but I think Emma will always hold a special place in his heart. I mean the girl was his first love and a first love is someone that will always hold a special place in a person's heart."

"But it seems like since the shooting she has a huge hold on his heart, he is always so concerned about how she is doing and how she is holding up."

"Well that is understanding I mean Emma had a gun held to her head, the poor girl is probably traumatized."

"But still I don't get why he has to care so much, I mean I am his girl he should care about how I feel before how she is. When I mention that all he keeps saying is she has no one to talk to and open up too but Marco she has her parents"

"Ellie.. most people don't want to talk to there parents about stuff like this. I mean Sean was there he was the one who stopped rick for shooting her in the head. He knows what she is going through. I think you should ease up on the guy.. I mean he saw someone commit suicide."

"I suppose, maybe if they talk and Sean knows she is okay all these arguments Sean and I have been having lately will go away."

"Yeah El, just let them talk about this and it will all be okay again. There is just a lot of stuff going on since the shooting maybe they just need to clear the air, I mean Sean did save her life."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea maybe that will help the situation." She said.

Deep down she was thinking that letting them talk will only provoke Sean's feelings more. Sean sees her, gets to talk to her and gets to be close to her and poof Ellie is forgot about. Then once again it is the Sean and Emma show. She was so lost in her thought that she totally didn't hear Marco talking to her. "El, Ellie, Hello Ellie, Earth to Ellie any one home in there?"

"Yeah sorry I kinda zoned out."

"Ah it is okay. So what do you think?"

"Yeah that seems like a good idea to me Marco. I am going to go home now and talk to Sean about all this."

"Ah there ya go. You want me to walk you home?"

"No that is okay, Marco."

"You sure?"

"Ya. See you tomorrow Marco."

"Bye Ellie."

Ellie started walking back to the apartment she shared with Sean. She wasn't going to mention anything to him about talking with Emma, she wasn't going to risk anything by letting those two spend time together. She knew if they spent as much as 10 minuets together Sean would be gone out of her life forever and back in Emma's for good.

She saw the apartment building in sight so she cleared her mind of all the thought and walked in the building and went and checked the mail before she went into the apartment. When she walked into the apartment she saw Sean was laying there on the couch watching TV. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge and started to talk to Sean. "Hi Sean." She said

"Yeah."

"How are you?"

"Like you care."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean Sean?"

"You don't give a crap about me unless it has something to do with you and no one else."

"What the hell are you talking about."

"Come on all I was thinking about was how Emma is holding up after the shooting and you went ballistic on me saying I shouldn't care."

"Well you shouldn't she isn't you problem anymore."

"I know she is not my girl anymore.. but unlike you Ellie I actually have a heart, not a cold block of ice."

"I do not have a block of ice where my heart, despite what you may think Cameron."

"Ellie she has no one except her parents.. and I don't think she will open up to them."

"Well she can go find someone else to open up to you are my man Cameron and she better stay away or else."

"Or what?"

"I will deal with her and it won't be pretty."

"Seriously Ellie get a life, she hasn't tried anything so why are you getting like this."

"Because I see the way you look at her Sean, I know you still love Emma Nelson."

"No, Ellie I don't love her the way I love you."

"Whatever Sean." She argued.

Then she stormed off into there bedroom and stayed there. Sean just sat back and began to think about a certain blonde haired girl again. He really just couldn't help but wonder how she had been holding up since all this had happened. He also wondered if she ever thought about him.

A/N: Well this it is for this chapter. This is going to be quite a long story. So please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Confrontation

A/N: Here is chapter 2 it is the same as the last time in the fact that I own absolutly nothing. I don't own Degrassi or anything affiliated with it. The storyline and all the original characters belong to BellaVision.

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

So later on that night Sean decided to have a party and he invited Jay, Alex and a few other people. Mind you he only invited Alex so Ellie would have someone to hang out with. Around 8:00 they all showed up. The first thing Alex asked when she came in the door is "Where is Ellie?"

"She is in the room."

"Why the hell is she in there Cameron?"

"She got pissed off at me and went in there."

"What did you say now?"

"Whoa Alex, back off my bud, here." Jay said. He interfered before world war 3 broke out.

"Well tell him to smarten up and be a good boyfriend to Ellie." Alex said as she walked away and into the bedroom where Ellie was.

"Whoa Cameron, what did you do?"

"It is a long story."

"Well lucky for you I have tons of time."

"Well basically it started when Emma walked by today and I was looking at her. I was just wondering how she was and then Ellie went nuts on me for wondering that and then Alex got involved and it all just went to hell from there."

"So let me get this straight you were thinking about greenpeace?"

"Yes."

"Sean do you still like Emma?"

"Can you keep a secret and swear not to tell Alex?"

"Of course dude."

"Yes I still like Emma... in fact I think I am in love with her."

"WHAT!"

"Shh.. Dude not so loud."

"Sorry dude but this is huge."

"Yeah.. tell me about it."

"So what are you going to do about Ellie."

"I am not sure yet."

Meanwhile with Ellie

Ellie had just been sitting in the room by herself crying. When all of a sudden she heard a knock on the door. "Go away Sean." She says as the door opens anyways.

"Well since I am not Sean I think it is okay for me to come in."

"Hey Alex."

"Hey El. How are you?"

"I am here Alex."

"What happened?"

"Emma.. I really do think that he is still in love with her."

"Awww.. Ellie it will all be okay. You deserve better than that loser anyways."

"Alex, that is not the problem."

"Well then what is the problem?"

"Alex, I think I am pregnant."

"What? How sure are you? Have you taken a test yet?"

"No but I have 2 tests in my backpack.. I have been to scared to take them."

"I have an idea, why don't you go take them and I will stay here with you when you read the results."

"Okay. Thanks Alex."

"No problem." Alex replies.

So Ellie goes in the bathroom and takes the test and walks back out and says well now all I have to do is wait. "So what are you going to do Ellie?"

"If I am pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"I am going to have an abortion."

"Why?"

"Because right now I really can't handle being a mom and Sean won't want anything to do with the baby. All he cares about is Emma."

"But I bet you if you tell him he will be there 100% for both of you."

"Yeah right he is just far to interested in Emma to care about anything else." Ellie scoffed.

"Ellie, I really think you should tell him."

"Alex, just give it a rest. give me a night to sleep on it and decide what I want to do."

"Okay but Ellie you know if you need to talk I am just a phone call away."

"I know thanks Alex." She says. "Alex, can we go sit out on the deck and talk."

"Yeah sure. Come on buddy."

Meanwhile with Emma

PJ won't settle down for the night so Emma decides to take him for a walk in the park. So she packs up a diaper bag and some other baby stuff and heads out the door. They just start walking towards the park and once they get there and they find a bench. Emma takes PJ out of the stroller and takes him in her arms. "Hey there little guy, I know you aren't going to talk back to me but there are something things that mommy wants you to know. That I am always going to love you no matter what, you will always be my little boy and nothing will ever change that. I am going to love you forever and always."

When she said that her thought immediately went back to Sean.. and how they had promised to love each other forever and always and though everything. He promised he would be there though her dad's sickness and he walked away in typical Sean fashion when things got to much or he felt like he wasn't getting enough out of it. Her thought were cut short when she heard some music. "Sounds like there is a party going on. Lets go look and see where PJ."

So Emma walks towards the music and when she realizes where it is coming from she gets a knot in her stomach. It is coming from Sean and Ellie's place. So she walked over to see if maybe she would get a chance to talk to Sean and just get some peace out of all this. As she is walking towards his apartment she notice two girls sitting out on the deck, she figures it is just two random girls that got invited. Oh boy was she ever wrong by the time she got close enough to see who it was, they started walking towards her.

"Okay, what the hell do you want Nelson." Ellie asked.

"Nothing, I just heard the music and decided to see where it was coming from."

"Sure whatever.. I know you were looking for Sean."

"Ellie, I don't want to interfere with you relationship with him, I swear."

"Well let me tell you something little miss prissy blonde. If I ever catch you anywhere near Sean I will --" Alex said.

"Whoa! What is going on out here." Jay cut in as him and Sean walked out onto the deck.

"Nothing, Emma was just getting ready to leave again."

"Yeah I was." Emma said in a disappointing tone.

"Jay you take the girls inside and I will deal with Emma."

"NO! Alex and I will deal with her." Ellie screams.

"Ellie, Alex go inside with Jay. I don't need the police to be call tonight."

"NO! I am not leaving your side Sean."

"Ellie, I am not going to cheat.. Geez have some faith in me." Sean said getting pissed off.

Then Jay picked Ellie up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her in the house he knew that would be the only way she would be leaving his side. He convinced Alex to come inside as well and well with Alex that didn't go very well she was insistant on chaperoning the Nelson/Cameron reunion. Luckily Jay convinced her that they didn't need that and that Sean wasn't the kinda guy that would cheat. Once Jay had the girls indoors Sean turned to Emma and asked. "Emma what are you honestly doing here?"

"Well PJ was being restless and I thought maybe a walk and some fresh air would calm him down and help him sleep. I was in the park just sitting on the bench talking to him and that was when I heard the music and I just thought I go see where it was coming from."

"Ah I see. Then?"

"Well I just walked closer and then Ellie and Alex recognized me and started yelling and then it turned into an all out argument."

"Sorry about that Ellie has been on eggshells about you since the shooting."

"Why?"

"Cause I saved you life.. she thinks I am still in love with you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I have been worried about you Em, you haven't been yourself since the shooting."

"I am fine Sean."

"No you are not Emma I know you better than that."

"Fine.. It is that since the shooting everyone has just been staring at me and looking at me differently just as if to say oh there is the girl that almost got shot."

"Oh, that must be tough."

"Yeah, sometimes it gets to me.. but you know life has to go on. I can't dwell on it."

"Em, I feel the exact same way everyone looks at me like I am some kind of hero. But in all reality I am not."

"How can you say that Sean? You saved my life."

"Emma, I didn't want to be this big hero."

"I know but it just kinda happens like that after you save someone from getting shot."

"I know Em, but I didn't want to be known as everyone's hero."

"Well then what do you want to be known as?"

"I just wanted to be.." He said as his voice trailed off.

"You just wanted to be what?" She said in an encouraging tone.

"Your hero, your knight and shining armor."

"Why? Why would you want to be mine? You have Ellie now?"

"Emma I have always loved you.. No one has ever taken your place."

"Well then why did you leave me?"

"Because I was being selfish and I was getting frustrated that we could never be together."

"But you knew Snake was sick and that I needed to be there with my family and help whenever I was needed."

"I know and I feel so selfish Em. I was an idiot you were always there for me when I needed you but the one time you needed me.. I was a coward, I ran away cause I was scared." Sean said as he started to cry.

"Sean don't cry. No one is perfect, we all have our flaws. If you had talked to me I would have understood. It was a lot for everyone to take in and a lot happened."

"Emma, I couldn't face you to talk to you. I was so embarrassed by my actions, I was a complete jerk to you and your family."

"I have an idea. How about we just leave all of that in the past and move on to the present."

"Which is.. I still love you to Sean Cameron."

"Wow, Em are you serious?"

"Sean I never stopped loving you but you seemed happy with Ellie so I decided to not peruse anything."

"Emma, I was never happy with Ellie. I was with Ellie as a way to help myself get over you."

"Wow, so basically what you are saying is that we have both spent a lot of time being miserable when we didn't have to be."

"Yeah pretty much." As he says this he gets lost in Emma's big brown eyes and he just stares at her. "Wow you are so beautiful."

"Why thanks Mr. Cameron, you are pretty hot yourself." Emma says staring into his green eyes. As all this is happening they both start to lean in slowly and their lips meet. They kissed for the first time in months. It was a soft kiss but it had spark and showed there love as they started to deepen it they heard someone yell "Whoa! What is going on here?"

"Shit." Sean yelled. Emma quickly pulled away and started to stand up and straighten up her cloth and play with her hair.

"Relax guys it is only me."

"Geez, Jay don't give a guy a heart attack."

"Well where would the fun have been in that if I didn't scare you?"

"Ummm.. PJ and I better get going good to see you guys again." Emma said as she hurried off.

"Okay, well now Cameron what the hell just happened."

"We started talking and we confessed our love.. and then we just kinda kissed."

"Kinda? Dude if I hadn't of come out here it would have been a full blown make out session."

"Speaking of coming out here.. why did you come out here?" Sean asked.

"Well Ellie wanted to come out here and see what was taking you so long.. so I decided I would come out a check on you just in case something like this was happening."

"Dude thanks. Ellie would have flipped if she had seen that."

"I know and that is why you totally owe me."

"Big time. Now lets get back in the house before the girls start to freak." So Sean and Jay go back into the house by this point Jay, Alex, himself and Ellie are the only ones left. When he walks back in he sees only Alex. "It is about time you came back in."

"Sorry I was outside doing some thinking."

"Whatever I am sure you were out there with Emma."

"I wasn't Alex."

"He really wasn't Alex, when I walked outside he was sitting there staring up at the sky."

"Fine. I will cut you some slack this time."

"Wow, that is to be a first in the life of Alex." As he says this Ellie comes back out and says "Wow where the hell have you been all night."

"Before you go jumping to conclusions that I was with Emma, I wasn't and even Jay can back me up on this. He saw me out there just sitting there."

"It is true El, he was."

"Okay, Well I am going to head to bed. Night guys." She said in a hesitant tone. Not really believing anything cause she knew Jay would lie for Sean in a heartbeat.

"Night Ellie." Everyone says.

"Well Jay we should get going to." Alex said.

"Yeah." He says as he walks up to Sean and gives him a man hug and whispers "Your secret is safe with me and you totally owe me for lying to everyone."

"Defiantly. Later Dude, Alex."

"Later Sean." They both say.

It had been a long day and thing had been though between him and Ellie so he decided it would be best if he crashed on the couch for tonight. So he went and got ready for bed and then he laid down to the couch and pulled the blanket over himself. Once he got comfy he just stayed there and thought of the kiss he had just shared with Emma, how wonderful and magical it had felt but as he thought of this something else popped into his mind. She had a stroller with her and she had mentioned a baby. Why would she have had a baby with her? Oh maybe she just had Jack with her. He didn't think anymore of this once he assumed it was Jack. Then his mind drifted back to the kiss and as he thought of that he fell asleep.

A/N: Well this is chapter 2.. Hopefully you guys enjoy it and please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Beautiful Girl

A/N: Well here is chapter 3. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Well as I mentioned before I do not own Degrassi or anything to do with it and the storyline and all original characters belong to BellaVision.

Chapter 3: This Beautiful Girl

A few days later at School

Emma is at her locker getting her books for media immersion class when all of a sudden she see Manny coming up to the locker beside her not looking so good. "Emma, I don't feel so good."

"I hate to say it Manny but you don't look so good."

"I know, I have been so sick all morning." As she said this Emma just paused.

"Manny, Do you think you could be pregnant?"

"I don't know." She says as she looks at a calender and all of a sudden her face goes paler and Emma takes notice to this.

"Manny, you okay?" She asked.

"Emma, I am late by about 2 days." Manny says and she starts to cry.

"Oh Manny, It will all be okay." Emma replies as she gives her a hug.

"Emma, I am scared. What if I am pregnant?"

"Well how about after school we will stop by the pharmacy and get a test and you can come over and take it?" She said trying to help console her best friend.

"Okay. Oh my goodness Emma, what if my dad kicks me out because of all this?"

"Well then you can come live with PJ and I in the basement of my parents place."

"Em, do you really think you mom and Mr. S will take me in? I mean they already have you, Jack and now PJ. I can't expect them to take me in and help me out."

"Manny, you know my mom thinks of you as her other daughter. I mean you spend so much time at my place, you may as well live there." She joked trying to lighten the situation.

"Well I suppose that is true.. I do spend a lot of time at your place." She giggled.

"See everything will be fine." Emma says this as the warning bell goes off.

"Hey we better get to Media Immersion before the bell or Mr. S may have our butts in detention after school." Manny says. So the two girls hurry off to the media immersion lab.

Meanwhile with Ellie

Ellie is at the doctors appointment that she has this morning. She was at the clinic waiting to see the doctor about getting an abortion. She knows this was wrong but with everything that was going on she knows she can't bring this baby into the world right now. All she can think about is how she is so not ready to be a mom and how her days with Sean are probably limited because she knows he was still in love with Emma even though he insisted he isn't. "Elanor Nash?" She hears and that took her out of her thoughts.

"That is me." Ellie said.

The nurse escorts her into the little room were she will see the doctor. "The doctor will be here in a few minuets." The nurse said and she laid the chart on the desk for the doctor.

"Okay." Ellie replied and she looked around the little room she was in.

She was scared and thinking that maybe she should have taken Alex up on her offer to come with her this morning. Oh well it is too late now Alex is at school she thought. "Elanor?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah that is me but can you please call me Ellie."

"Okay. Hi Ellie, I am Dr. Peters." She said with a smile.

"Hi." Ellie said. She thought okay this may not be so hard she seems nice.

"So, what brings you here today."

"I am pregnant and I want to get an abortion."

"Okay, have you had the blood work done to say you are pregnant."

"No, I just took 2 home tests last night."

"Okay, well let me go an ultrasound machine and we can have a look and see if you are pregnant."

"Okay." She replies as Dr. Peter's walks out of the room and goes to get the machine. Ellie was lucky because this lady is a family doctor as well as a gynecologist.

"Okay, Ellie can I get you to lay on this bed and lift your shirt up over your stomach."

"Sure." Ellie said as she got up on the bed and did what the doctor said.

"Okay, this gel will feel a little cold against your stomach for the first few minuets." The doctor said as she squirted the gel on Ellie stomach and put the wand on there looking for the baby.

"Oh wow that was cold." Ellie said as a little shiver went through her.

"Okay here we go, I found the baby. From looking at this picture I would say the baby is about month and a half developed. Do you wanna see your baby?"

"Sure." Ellie said

"See that little peanut shaped thing?"

"Yeah."

"That is your baby."

"Oh." Ellie said as the doctor took the wand off her stomach and wiped the gel off so Ellie could pull down her shirt.

"Now you said you wanted to have an abortion?" She asked just to confirm she still wanted one.

"Yes, how do I go about it?"

"Well we can do it here this morning if you want? Or if you want to go talk it over with the father and you can come back tomorrow morning."

"No, I don't want to talk to the father about it. I just want to get it done and over with."

"Okay, well I need you to fill out some forms before we can even start the procedure."

"Okay." Ellie said as the doctor passed her the forms.

So Ellie fills out the papers while the doctor goes to get all the equipment required to do the procedure. When the doctor comes back in she looks over Ellie's forms to make sure they are all filled in correctly and that the consent form had been filled out and signed. "Okay now Ellie are you 100 percent sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Okay cause once this is done you know we can't do back."

"I know."

"Okay."

"Okay, Ellie I need you to put on this gown and I will step outside while you do this. Just let me know once you are changed."

"Okay." She says as the doctor steps outside while she changes. Once she is done she lets the doctor know.

"Ellie, I need to you to get up on this bed and lay down so I can do this." So Ellie does as she asks and then the doctor performs the procedure.

"Okay all done." The doctor said.

"Okay."

"So Ellie, you do need to stay here for half an hour just to make sure there are no complications. You will also need to come back and see me in two weeks just to make sure there are no complications."

"Okay."

"Have a nice day Ellie."

"You too Dr. Peters." Ellie said as the doctor left the room and a nurse walked in and introduced herself.

"Hi, I am Hailey-Anne and I will be your nurse for the next half an hour. I will be checking your heart rate and blood pressure to make sure you are doing okay. Also you have to eat these crackers and drink some water before you leave to make sure you can still stomach food and drinks."

"Okay." Ellie said. So for the next half and hour Ellie just sat there had some water and crackers as well as having the nurse do all those things.

"Okay well you are free to go now. Have a nice day Ellie."

"You too." Ellie said as she walked away and left the building.

Once she leaves there she heads to school. It was one o'clock when she finally gets to school and she goes on to french class after she signs in. She would have been back at school sooner but Dr. Peters had been called to the hospital to deliver a baby so she was running a few hours behind. Once she got to french class she gave the teacher the slip saying she had signed in. After that she progressed with the rest of the day as normal and then once the school day was over she headed on home.

Once she got home she got a glass of juice and an apple and sat down at the table to do her homework. It was about 15 minuets later when Sean walked though the door. He grabbed a soda and a bag of chips and sat down at the table with Ellie. "Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"So where were you at lunch? I was looking for you but couldn't find you."

"Oh I was at the clinic."

"Why were you at the clinic you don't look sick or anything?"

"I went to the clinic this morning because I found out last night I was pregnant."

"What? Pregnant? Ellie why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I wasn't sure how you were going to react."

"Well I am so not ready but I will be there for this baby and be the best daddy I can be."

"Ummm.. Yeah about that.. Sean you aren't going to be a daddy."

"What do you mean I am not going to be a daddy.. Ellie you are pregnant which mean I am going to be a father unless you cheated on me. Is that why you have been going off about the whole Emma thing cause you feel guilty." He said getting pissed off.

"No Sean I didn't cheat."

"Well then how the hell do you explain the fact that I am not going to be a father."

"Because I had an abortion this morning." Ellie yelled.

"What? Why? Why didn't you talk to me about this before you did that Ellie."

"Because I am not ready to be a mom and you are too concerned about Emma to be worried about me or a baby and I did not want to do this alone."

"Ellie you would not have done this alone. I would have been there for you and the baby. Plus how many times do I have to tell you I love you not Emma."

"Sean I don't believe that for one second. I see the way you look at her when she is walking down the hallway or when she walks by in the caf. If Emma came up to you and said Sean I need you. You would run off in a heartbeat and I would end up being a single mom."

"Ellie, She had a gun held to her head I am worried about her and even if we don't work out I would still be there for the baby and you."

"You know I don't buy that for one second Cameron."

"You know what Ellie I am so sick of you and your insecurities about Emma and then to top it all off you had an abortion and did not tell me."

"What do you mean I am insecure about Emma? Sean, I am just stating the fact anyone with 2 eyes and half a brain knows you love Emma."

"Fine Ellie whatever. I am sick of all this and I don't wanna deal with all your shit anymore plus all your secrets. Ellie I am done with this relationship."

"What?"

"We are though.. Breaking up. Do you need me to use any other words to help you understand?"

"No Sean I fully well understand what you meant. I was just shocked."

"Well with all the bitching you have done about Emma I didn't think you would be shocked you would just be like told you so."

"Well I figured if you really did love me and wanted to be with me you wouldn't leave me."

"Ellie, I did love you up until that moment you told me you had an abortion because you think I love Emma and you didn't want to do this alone. The fact that you didn't bother to tell me you were pregnant makes we wonder how many more secrets there are. Ellie I don't want to be a relationship like this anymore." He lied. He knew he never loved Ellie, he was just saying all this.

"Well fine. Your loss Cameron."

"Whatever Ellie." Sean got up from the table and walked away.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I am going for a walk to clear my mind."

"Oh I see, well I am going to call someone and get them to come help me move my stuff out of here and I will be gone after supper."

"Whatever Ellie. Have a nice life." Sean said as he walked out the door.

Earlier that afternoon with Emma and Manny

On the way home from school Emma and Manny stop by the drug store to pick up a couple of pregnancy tests for Manny to take at her place plus she needed diapers and formula for PJ. So once they pick all that up they walked to Emma's where her mom is waiting for them. "Emma, can you look after Jack? There are not enough girls down at the salon and wait times are getting rediculous. They called and asked if I would come in for a few hours."

"Yeah, Manny is here so she can help out too."

"Thanks girls. You guys are life savers."

"We know." Emma said as her mom rushed out the door.

Once her mom was gone she went up stairs to check on Jack and PJ both were soundly sleeping. So Emma grabbed the baby monitor and went down to her room where Manny was waiting for her. "So I guess I should get this over with." Manny said

"We will never know unless you take the test."

"I know Em, but I am so scared of the results."

"I know, but no matter what they are Manny I will always be here for you."

"Em, I am so lucky to have a best friend like you. Someone who is always there for me when I need them day or night."

"I am lucky to have a friend like you too Manny."

"Well I guess I better go take these tests." Manny said as she walked in the bathroom with the tests in hand.

Once she had taken them she walked out of the bathroom and sat down by Emma with the instructions in her hand. "So how long do we have to wait?" Emma asked.

"5 minuets."

"So then we will check them at 4:15." Emma said as she checked her cell.

"Yeah, I can't help but hope they come back negative."

"I know Manny, I hope they do too." Emma said as comfortingly as she can.

"I just really don't know what I will do if they come back positive. I can't have another abortion Emma.. It was just so hard the first time. I know that if I keep this child my dad will for sure kick me out."

"Manny, are you sure he will kick you out?"

"Em, this is my dad we are talking about not Snake. Snake is the coolest dad a person could want as where my dad is just a tyrant."

"Just wait till you see the results cause maybe you are freaking out for no reason. Although you do have a point.. my dad is the coolest dad." Emma joked.

"Well the five minuets are up I am going to go look."

"Do you want me to come with you Manny."

"Please. I don't know if I can actually look."

"So how do I know if it is negative or positive."

"If there is a plus sign it is positive and a minus sign it is negative."

"Okay that is easy enough." Emma replied as the two girls walked into the bathroom.

"Oh my goodness." Emma said.

"What? Just tell me the results."

"Manny, you are pregnant."

"What. Are you serious?" Manny said as she started to cry.

"I am so sorry." Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Manny and gives her a hug.

"This is so not fair, how am I going to tell my parents and Jay. Oh my goodness how am I going to tell Jay. I mean he is with Alex and she is going to kill me."

"Relax Alex won't kill you."

"Em, I slept with her boyfriend and this is Alex we are talking about." She cried.

"Why don't you just go and lay down on my bed and have a nap. Try and soak all this in and decide what you are going to do about telling you parents and Jay."

"Thanks Em, but I think I am going to go home and lay down, sleep and think about all this."

"Okay, but if you need anything just call my phone will be on all night."

"Okay." Manny said as she walked up the stairs from Emma's room.

"Later Manny."

"See Ya Em." She said from the top of the stairs.

"Oh yeah and thank for everything." Manny said before she walked out the basement door.

"No problem." Emma said as she walked into to bathroom to throw out the tests and cover them up so her mom or dad don't see them.

After she cleaned up she went upstairs to have a snack and something to drink before she sits down to start her homework. Once she found an apple and some juice she goes and sits down at the table and opens her math book. She is just about to start her math homework when the phone rings. She gets up and walked over to the wall and answers the phone. "Hello."

"Emma, is your mom there."

"No, dad she had to go to the salon they were swamped."

"Oh, well I am going to be home later than I figure the school server just crashed and I am going to stay till a 7 at the latest to try and get the server up. If I don't get it up by then I am just going to come home and then I will go back early in the morning to try again."

"Okay dad, I will give her the message when she gets home."

"Thanks Em. Bye."

"Bye." Emma said as she hung up the phone and walked back to the table.

Once she got back to the table she sat down and start working on her math homework before she started supper for her, her mom and Jack. When she finished her math homework she hears crying on the baby monitor. She gets up and hurries up the stairs and she saw that jack was wide awaking sitting in his crib and that PJ was the one crying. So she picks up PJ and goes downstairs to grab the bottle in the fridge and warm it up before she goes back upstairs . Once she gets back upstairs she pulls the rocking chair up infront of Jack crib so she could talk to him while she fed PJ. "Hi Jacky."

"Emmy." He said with a delighted squeal.

"Just hang on a few minuets while I feed PJ and then once I am done I will feed you."

"Emmy." He squealed with delight again.

Emma just chuckled at how cute her little brother is. Then she noticed that PJ's little bottle was empty so she laid PJ up on her shoulder and burped him and then laid him back in his little bed. She then walks over to Jack and takes him out of his crib. On the way out of the room she grabs the baby monitor and turns out the light and heads back down the stairs with Jack. She places Jack on the floor with all his toys while she heads into the kitchen to make supper. She decides that tonight they are having vegetarian lasagna for supper. So she takes the lasagna out of the fridge and pops it in the oven and just as Emma starts to wander into the living room she hears a knock on the door. Emma couldn't help but wonder who was at the door because Manny just lets herself in and her parents were at work so it was none of their friends. When she opened the door she got the biggest surprise of her life it was Sean. "Sean what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I needed someone to talk to and I didn't know who else to go to. Sorry is this a bad time cause if it is I can leave."

"No this is not a bad time I just put supper in the oven, mom had to run to work and dad is at the school for like another few hours most likely cause the server crashed."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, I would hate to have to deal with that."

"Me too." He said as he looked around the room and realized that not one thing had changed.

"Well why don't we go into the living room and you can tell me all about why you have made this unexpected visit to my place." Emma said. So the two of them wander into the living room.

"Well it all started after the shooting. Ellie was constantly getting jealous of you cause I saved your life and she thought that meant that I was still in love with you. I have pretty much spent every day since then trying to convince her that I do still love her."

"Okay, so basically you were lying to her and she wasn't falling for it?"

"Pretty much but I mean she wouldn't drop it and-."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." PJ cried and it came though on the baby monitor and it cut Sean off.

"Well who is that if Jack is right there?"

"That would be PJ."

"Who is PJ?"

"Hang on and I will let you meet him." Emma said as she ran up the stairs to get him. When she comes back down he sees the little baby in her arms.

"Sean, this is PJ."

"Wow, he is so tiny. Whose is he?"

"He is mine."

"WHAT! Since when did you have a baby.. wait when were you pregnant?"

"Sean I was never pregnant. I found him in a garbage can just a few streets over."

"Wow so did you adopt him?"

"Yup. He is my little guy."

"So if you don't mind me asking what does PJ stand for?"

"Parker Jimmy. That was what I named him and Manny started calling him PJ and it stuck." Emma said as she was rocking the little guy.

"Oh I see."

"Sean, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Can you hold PJ while I run upstairs and grab his bassinet and bring it downstairs."

"Sure..."

"Is everything okay?"

"Umm.. I don't know how to hold a baby."

"Well just keep him in your arms the way I lay him there and he will be fine." Emma says as she lays PJ in Sean's arms.

"Okay I will be right back." Emma says.

Sean just looks at the little baby in his arms and smiles. As all this is going on PJ just smiles right back up at him. "You are such a cute little fella."

"Hey what bout me? I cute." Jack said

"Of course you are buddy."

"Who you?" Jack asked

"I am Sean."

"Sean?"

"Yes."

"Whats your name?" Sean asked even though he already knew the answer he had to ask.

"Jack."

"That is an cool name."

"Cool." Jack said.

"Whats so cool?" Emma asked as she was walking in the room with the bassinet.

"I told Jack his name was cool." Sean said.

"Oh." Emma replied as she took PJ from Sean and laid him in his bassinet.

"Wow Sean you are good at this parenting thing PJ fell right back asleep in your arms." Emma said.

"Oh?" Sean said.

"Yeah. Do you want some supper?"

"No that is okay."

"Are you sure we have more than enough."

"Well as long as you have more than enough I will have some."

"Okay. Come on Jacky lets go have supper."

"YAY!" Jack yelled as him, Emma and Sean walked into the kitchen.

Emma took up some supper for him, her and Sean. She bought it over to the table and laid Sean's infront of him and she put hers and Jack's on the table in front of her so she could cut Jack's up before she gave it to him. So once she cut up Jack's she went back into the kitchen and got Jack's juice cup out of the fridge and 2 bottles of water for her and Sean. "So anyways Sean we never did get to finish talking. Why are you here?"

"Ellie and I broke up."

"Why?"

"Because I was sick of listening to her constantly nagging on you and not trusting me. She was more than sure I was having an affair with you."

"Wow." Emma said. Then she looked at Sean and she could tell by the look in his eyes that there was more to it than that.

"Yeah."

"You sure there is nothing else?"

"Yeah there was one more thing."

"What Sean?"

"Ellie had an abortion today. She didn't even tell me she was pregnant Emma. She just assumed that I was not going to be there for her or the baby and she would have to be a single mom. So she went off to the clinic and had that done."

"Wow. She didn't even tell you?"

"No, she just decided that it was for the best."

"I am sorry for all the grief I have cause you over the last little while Sean."

"Emma it isn't your fault. I was still in love with you and I guess I just couldn't hide it very well."

"Well I think you hid it well. I didn't notice."

"Well you were never around me. Ellie and Alex sure noticed though."

"Oh wow. I am sure that didn't go over well with Alex."

"Nope, she threatened to beat me up if she ever caught me with you."

"Wow, what did Jay have to say about all this?"

"I was honest with him I mean Jay is a cheater and I never tell Alex. I told Jay I was still in love with you I figured he would keep a secret for me since I keep that one for him."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Sean said.

Once he said that he looked up and his eyes met Emma's and he could not help but stare into them. Her eyes were so beautiful just like her. Emma meanwhile was just staring into his eyes . She always loved his eyes they were such a beautiful shade of green. "All done Emmy." Jack said.

"Okay, let clean you up and you can go play." Emma said as she took his plate and wiped his hands and face with the face cloth that was on the table.

"Okay all clean." Emma said as she took Jack down from his high chair and put him down on the ground. Then he ran off into the living room to play with his toys.

Emma took hers and Sean's plate to the sink and wiped them off before putting them in the dishwasher. She was so preoccupied doing this that she didn't even noticed Sean had walked up beside her. When she got back up from putting the dishes in the dishwasher she jumped cause she had just noticed Sean. "Geez, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry Em, didn't mean to scare you." He said and then he wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on her shoulder.

Emma was stunned that he did this. Sure Sean was single but she wasn't sure that this was the right time for this him and Ellie had just broken up. She didn't want to be his rebound even though she knew he still loved her. She just couldn't help but turn around in his arms so she could lay her head on his chest and hug him. "Sean this shouldn't be happening."

"What shouldn't be happening Em."

"This you holding me, us hugging. I mean you and Ellie just broke up. I think we should wait a while before we get back to us."

"Why Em? We love each other that should be all that matters."

"That is all that matters but I don't want to just be a rebound girl. I think we should wait until all the dust around you and Ellie breaking up settles down before we get back together."

"But I don't want to go that long with out being able to talk to you or see you."

"Well why don't you come over some evenings after school and we can hang out here."

"Okay."

"We can build a relationship from there but I just don't think right now is the best time."

"Em, can I just do one thing right now please."

"What do you want to do."

"This." Sean said as he leaned down and kissed her. He just wanted to feel the passion and spark that he had been missing for so long. Just as he was about to pull away Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him back. Once that happened Sean then lowered his arms down to her waist and left them there. He was running his tongue over Emma's lips to try and coax her to open her mouth so he could deepen the kiss when all of a sudden PJ cried and Emma has to pull away and run out of the room. Sean was still stood there when she came back in the kitchen with PJ. "Sorry it is his supper time."

"It is okay." Sean said as he watched Emma make a bottle for the little guy and heat it up.

"Just hang on one second and we can talk." Emma stated as she got PJ in the right position and put the bottle in his mouth.

"Okay."

"Sean what did you just kiss me for?"

"Emma I am so sorry I just needed to kiss you. I promise it won't happen again until we are official." Sean replied.

"Don't be sorry. I kissed you back, I just wanted to know why you started it."

"I love you Em. I really do and that is why I started it."

"I love you too Sean." Emma replied as she looked down to check on PJ.

"Em, you are busy so I am going to go. I will see you later."

"Hey Sean?"

"Yeah Em."

"Come over anytime after school, I would love the company."

"K. Oh and hey Em?"

"Yes Sean?"

"What is your cell number?"

"215-673-2239. Hang on one second my phone is right there on the counter can you program your number into mine."

"Sure." Sean says and he walks over to the counter and programs his number into Emma's phone.

"Thanks." Emma says as he walks away.

"No Problem. Later Emma." Sean says as he walks out the door

"Later Sean." She replied as she lifted PJ up onto her shoulder to burp him.

Once he burps Emma walks out of the kitchen and into the living room where she sees Jack asleep in the middle of all his toys. Then she looks at the clock and she realizes that it is 8:30. She was shocked that their dad was not home but she knew he must be getting close to getting the server back up and that he why he wasn't home. Also that he mom was probably closing up her salon for the night she would be home shortly. So she laid PJ down in the bassinet and she picked Jack up and carried him up the stairs to his room. When she walked in his room she laid him on the changing table and changed his diaper and put his pajamas on and laid him in his crib. She turned the monitor by his bed on so she could hear him if he wakes up. Then she turns off the light and turns on his nightlight then leaves the room.

Emma walks down the stairs and then she picks PJ up and carries him down the stairs to her bedroom and she lays him on the changing table and changes his diaper and put clean pajamas on him before putting him in his crib. Once all that was done Emma goes over to her dresser and put on her pajamas and then lays down for the night. All of a sudden she hears a buzz and something move across her night stand it was her cell phone. So she flips it open and it was a text message from Sean that said thanks for an awesome night. Sleep well Em. Emma text him back saying that she had an awesome night and good night. Once she did that she turned off her light and laid Jack's baby monitor on her night stand and got under her blankets. She gets one more message before she fall asleep that says sleep tight Em. Once she reads the message she clears it off and checks the time she sees that is 9:30 and decides to go to bed since she is exhausted.

A/N: Well this is chapter 3 I don't think this is the greatest chapter so far but i hope you guys still like it. Wow it was a long one and I hit a few writers blocks along the way but I hope you guys like it so please review and tell me what you think.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: As I have stated in every chapter before this I do not own Degrassi or anything to do with it. All the original characters and the plot line belong to BellaVision. So I really do own absolutely nothing.**

**Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out**

Sean's POV

He was walking home from Emma's thinking about everything that was after happening. He couldn't believe that she still cared about him that way and oh wow that kiss that they had shared it was awesome. The one thing that he was still so amazed about was how Emma was now a mom. She was just such a natural at it, it was like she automatically knew what PJ needed with out even thinking about it.

He was now at his apartment and he was about to open the front door. Ellie said she would be gone by after supper so he figured she was long gone. Sure enough when he opened the door there was no sign of Ellie or any of her belongings. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a soda and then goes and sits on his couch. Then all of a sudden his phone rings and it is Jay. "Hello." Sean says as he answers the phone.

"Hey, I am in the neighborhood and I was wondering if you guys where up for some company?"

"Is Alex with you?"

"No, she is busy it is just me."

"K, well then come on over. Just let yourself in through the patio door."

"Okay, I will be there in 10 man."

"K, Later." Sean said as he hangs up the phone.

He looks around the apartment thinking that it looks bare without Ellie's things. Then it hit him that Ellie was really gone and he could do whatever he wanted and decorate however he wants. When he has that thought he jumps up off the couch and runs into his room. He walks in there and goes over to his dresser and he opens the top drawer where he finds that picture of Emma and him he had been hiding. "Wow." He said.

"Wow what ?" Jay asked.

"Whoa, dude. Next time you walk in the room let the person know you are there." Sean said.

"What are ya looking at?" Jay asked as he walked across the room.

"A picture."

"A picture of who?"

"Emma and I."

"Man, Ellie is going to kill you when she finds that."

"No she won't."

"Dude.. Hello... Ellie your girlfriend totally jealous of Emma."

"Dude, I left her."

"WHAT! WHEN?"

"This afternoon after I got home from school."

"Did you leave her for Emma?"

"Not exactly."

"Well then why dude?"

"She told me that she was pregnant and that she had an abortion this morning."

"Wow, did you know she was pregnant before that?"

"No she didn't tell me till after she had the abortion."

"Wow, did she say why she had an abortion?"

"Yeah because she didn't want to be a single mom. She basically said that I was going to leave her for Emma and I wouldn't be there for her or the baby. All I would care about is Emma and my relationship with her."

"Wow, that is a pretty low blow."

"Tell me about it and then I just got frustrated and told her I was tired of her bitching. Then I just told her it was over."

"So what happened then?"

"Well I decided I was going to go for a walk and then I ended up at Emma's."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"So what happened with Emma?"

"Well first off Emma has a son his name is PJ."

"Greenpeace has a kid? I never even knew she was pregnant."

"She never was pregnant. She found the kid in a trash can so she is raising it on her own."

"Okay.. so beyond the kid what else happened?"

"Well we had supper and we talked. I told her I left Ellie and I also told her why."

"What did she have to say?"

"She just said oh. Then she cleared away the supper dishes and put them in the dishwasher and then when she stood back up I just wrapped my arms around her and hugged her."

"How did she respond dude?"

"Well she asked me what I thought I was doing... and then she told me she wanted to wait because she doesn't want to be my rebound and I told her I love her and that we would take things slow."

"Wow, so you guys are on your way of getting back together?"

"Yeah.. but that is not all."

"What do you mean by that is not all?"

"Then I said there is one I want to do right now and she asked what. Jay I just leaned down and kissed her."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah.. and she kissed me back."

"So are you and Emma official now?"

"No, we are just taking it slow, we are going to be just friends for a while and then we will start a relationship. She wants to wait till all the dust settles around Ellie and I splitting just so Alex and Ellie don't kick her ass."

"Well for that I don't blame her but congrats dude."

"Thanks."

"I know how happy this is going to make you."

"Yeah."

"Well anyways. I got to go there is a get together at the ravine and I don't want to be too late. You want to come?"

"No. I am good."

"Okay well later dude."

"Later." Sean said as Jay walks out the door. Then he wanders into the living room and lays the picture of him and Emma on the coffee table before going back to the bedroom and going to bed.

Earlier with Manny

She was sitting around waiting for her dad to get home from work so she could tell her parents the news that she was pregnant. Knowing her mom would be calm she was not so worried about her it was her Dad. He was know to be the tyrant in the santos' house hold and everything had to be his way. She was scared of how he would react.

"Manuella supper." Her mother called.

"Coming mom." She replied as she took a deep breath. Then she walks down the stairs and to the supper table.

"So Manuella how was school today?" Her father asks

"Good got an A on my biology test." She replied.

"Ah smart girl.. she will be a scientist one day."

"Mom, Dad I have something to tell you guys."

"What darling?" her mother asks.

"I'm.. I'm.. I'm-"

"You're what darling?" Her dad asked impatiently.

"Pregnant." Manny said in a small voice.

"PREGNANT?" Her father yells

"Sorry daddy."

"Sorry is not going to cut it Manuella. I am very disappointed in you right now."

"I know daddy but I am sorry I made a mistake."

"What about your future?"

"Daddy, I will deal with it all."

"So what are you doing Abortion or Adoption?"

"Neither dad I am keeping my baby."

"WHAT! MANUELLA YOU ARE NOT KEEPING THIS BABY!" Her father yells

"YES I AM DADDY!"

"Manuella darling this baby is just going to ruin your life."

"I don't care daddy I want to keep my baby."

"Manuella I am not letting you keep this baby."

"Well I don't care what you think. I am keeping my baby."

"Well you are not keeping that baby under my roof."

"Well fine.. I won't live under your roof anymore."

"Fine then get out of here." Her dad said in a very anger tone.

"Fine." She said as she got up from the table. She ran upstairs and packs a bag and then she leaves the house.

She has no clue where she was going but all she knew was that she was leaving her fathers house. Once she walks out the house she just started walking not a clue where she was going but she was getting away from there no matter what. She just kept walking not caring where she was going and not paying attention to where she was going she didn't even notice that she had made her way to the ravine. All of a sudden she saw Jay and she went over to sit beside him.

"Hello Manny. What can I do for you tonight?" He asked smirking.

"Jay. I have a problem no better yet we have a problem. Wait is Alex here?"

"No she is at home tonight."

"Okay."

"Why does it matter where Alex is. She is not going to flip out over us just talking."

"She might flip out over what I have to say."

"What could you have to say that would make Alex flip out."

"Jay, I am pregnant and the baby is yours."

"WHAT! Santos are you kidding me?"

"No I am not kidding with you Jay."

"You mean you aren't on the pill."

"No, my dad would kill me if I was on the pill."

"I just assumed that after the whole Craig situation you would have went on the pill."

"Jay, you know what they say about assuming."

"I know, I know."

"But is this situation you also got a kid out of it."

"Are you 100% sure this kid is mine."

"Yes I am a Jay. I am not a whore like everyone thinks I am."

"Okay, okay calm down. We will deal with this situation."

"Jay I just have one problem do you think you could help me for tonight."

"What is the problem?"

"I have no where to stay my dad kicked me out cause I was pregnant."

"Oh?"

"Yeah do you think you could find me a place to stay for tonight?"

"Yeah just hang on one second and let me make a call."

"Okay." She said as Jay pulled out his phone and made a call.

As Jay was making his phone call she looked around the ravine and was thinking that it is so much creepier at night. During the day it is all beautiful and serene and at night it is the place you would go if you wanted to get raped. "Okay Manny I have a place for you to stay tonight." Jay said interrupted her thoughts.

"Okay thanks Jay."

"Well get up. I am going to take you there." Jay said as he got up off the bench.

"Okay." Manny said as she got up off the bench and walks to Jay's car. Once they were in the car she had to ask him something.

"Jay are you going to be in this child's life?"

"Manny.. I don't know.. I mean I don't want you or the kid to get hurt by Alex."

"Jay. You don't have to tell Alex. I don't want you to be with me.. I just want my kid to have a dad."

"I will think about it okay?"

"Okay." Manny said.

"I just don't know if I am ready to be a dad."

"You think I am ready to be a mom?"

"No."

"Exactly. Where are you taking me anyways?"

"I am taking you to Sean's."

"Sean Cameron?"

"Yes Sean Cameron."

"I can't stay there. He is Emma's ex.. She will flip."

"Trust me Green peace won't flip."

"You obviously don't know Emma. She still likes him and he is with Ellie. Oh my goodness Ellie what does she think about me staying there tonight." Manny rambled.

"Have you talked to Emma at all tonight?"

"No why?"

"Because Sean and Ellie broke up and he was over to Emma's earlier tonight to make up with her."

"Oh." She said as she pulled out her phone to see if Emma had attempted to call her or text her. Sure enough she had a text from Emma telling her all about the evening she had with Sean.

"Well here we are."

"Thanks Jay I appreciate it."

"No Problem just let yourself in though the patio door with the light on Sean is up waiting for you."

"Okay. Later." Manny said as she got out of the car and walks up to the patio door that Jay told her to go into.

"Hello?" She said as she enters.

"Hey Manny."

"Hey Sean. Thanks for letting me crash here."

"No problem. I pulled out the couch bed for you and made the bed for you."

"Thanks. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What happened between you and Emma tonight? I got a text from her saying you were over and you guys are friends. I want to know what really happened? We all know you two are incapable of being just friends."

"Haha Manny. We are actually just friends for now. We are taking it slow cause I just got out of a relationship with Ellie and Emma doesn't want to get the crap beat out of her by Alex and Ellie."

"Oh. Sean where are your glasses? I want to get some water." She said as she got up to go get a drink.

"Oh just take a bottle out of the fridge my tap water isn't good for drinking. So can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure." She said as she takes a water bottle out of the fridge and walks back to the couch bed.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you at home."

"My dad kicked me out because I was pregnant."

"Oh? If you don't mind me asking who is the father?"

"Jay."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I went down to the ravine one afternoon to try and clear my head of everything that has been going on lately and he showed up. Then we just started talking and then it went from there."

"Oh I see I see."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"He said he would see. He didn't want me or this baby to get hurt by Alex."

"Well as long as he is protecting you and the baby from her."

"Yeah."

"Well Manny I am going to go to bed since we have to get up to go to school in the morning."

"Okay Night and thanks again."

"No problem."

"Oh and cute picture Sean." She said referring to the picture of him and Emma sitting on the coffee table.

"Thanks Manny." He said heading off to bed.

"You guys make a cute couple and please don't hurt her this time."

"Don't worry Manny I won't hurt her this time."

"Good. Night Sean."

"Night." He said walking in his room.

Once he got in his room he laid down in his bed and thought of Emma and how one day he would love to be the father of her children. As he was thinking of this he drifted back off to sleep hoping not to be woken up anymore tonight.

A/N: Well here we go this is chapter 4. Hopefully you all like it and please leave me a review letting me know what you think.


	5. Friends or More?

**A/N: I do not own Degrassi or anything to do with it. If I did Sean would not have gone off to war and him and Emma would have never broken up. The plot and all original characters belong to BellaVision.**

**Chapter 5: Friends or More?**

Lunchtime the next day with Sean and Emma

He was meeting up with Emma at the ravine just like she had asked this morning when she text him. She was sitting there on a picnic table with her back to him when he walked into that area. "BOO!" Sean said.

"AHHHH!" She screamed.

"Sorry Em, I didn't mean to scare you." Sean said as he took a seat beside her.

"Ah it is okay Sean." She said as she was eating her lunch.

"So what are you having for lunch?"

"I am having tofurkey sandwich. You want to have one? I packed extra cause I knew we were meeting up."

"Sure." He said as she pulled an extra one from her lunch bag and passed it to him.

"So how was last night?"

"Ah it was fine."

"Manny wasn't too much of a pain?"

"No she was quiet cool."

"Sean can I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything for you, Em."

"If Manny can't stay at my place can she stay with you."

"Of course Em. I don't want to see her out on the streets."

"Thanks Sean you are the best."

"Of course Manny staying with me will come at a price." He said teasingly.

"What price would that be Mr. Cameron." She said in a flirty tone.

"A kiss."

"Oh so you want a kiss from Manny?"

"No I was thinking a certain blonde hair girl."

"Really who would that be."

"You." He said as he leaned over and kissed Emma.

"Wow, you know we totally suck at just being friends." She said.

"Yeah so I have been told."

"Who said that?"

"Manny told me that last night and so did Jay."

"Haha yeah she told me that this morning that she was telling you that."

"Em, maybe we should just give up on the friend thing and go for more."

"Sean, you just got out of a relationship."

"I know I did Em but I never loved her. You are the only girl I have been in love with."

"Sean you know Ellie and Alex will kill me if we are dating already."

"Well what if we keep it a secret. We have secret ravine dates and secret dates at your place and mine."

"Well they can't be completely secret cause Manny will be at my place or your place plus PJ will be with me most of the time."

"Well Manny won't tell Alex and Ellie. I think we will be safe and as for PJ we can get a crib and some toys for my place for the little guy."

"I don't know Sean. I really do think we should take it slow."

"Em, I love you. I will never be able to think of you as just a friend. You will always be my Emma." He said.

"Sean, I love you too more than you will ever know and you will always be my knight in shining denim."

"Knight in shining denim?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Emma said as she get up off the picnic table and sits down on the grass.

"Why did you move down on to the grass." Sean asked as he got off the table and sat down beside her.

"Because I felt like it." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"Emma.." He said as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

He couldn't help it there was just something so appealing about her eyes, he could just stare into them all day. Suddenly she just leaned in and kissed him. It took him a couple seconds to comprehend everything that was going on once he did he started to kiss her back. They were engaged in a full blown make out session and then Sean started to lower her onto the grass still kissing her. That was when she interrupted. "Sean we can't do this here."

"Why not? It is not like there is anyone here. Everyone else is in class." Sean said. Referring to the fact lunch was over and they were in there spare block.

"I know all of our friends are in class. You and I are the only ones with a spare block right now." Emma said.

"Hey, we should head back to the school our spare block is over in 15 anyways and then we have calculus." Sean said as he was getting up off the ground and once he was up he offered Emma his hand.

"Oh joy.." Emma said sarcastically as she took his hand to help her get off.

"Do you think you could help me study for the mid-term tonight?"

"Of course I can."

"Thanks Em." He said as they started there walk back towards degrassi.

Once they got back to school Emma went to her locker and met up with Manny and Sean went to his locker.

"So did you talk to my mom this morning?" Emma asked?

"Yeah I did. I told her everything."

"And?"

"She told me I could stay with you guys and I could keep my baby."

"YAY!" Emma said.

"We better get to calculus maybe if you are lucky you will get to sit by your man candy."

"MANNY! Shhh.. someone might hear you."

"So what is the big deal everyone knows you two are meant to be together."

"We are keeping it a secret for a while."

"Why so Ellie and Alex don't come after you?"

"Pretty much." Emma said.

"Ah sound romantic and sexy.. just cause it is so taboo." Manny replied.

"Taboo.. Manny I never thought I would hear you say that word."

"Ah decided to expand my vocabulary today." Manny said

"Well lets expand our calculus knowledge and go to class." Emma says as she shuts her locker.

"Oh Em, can you help me cram for the calculus midterm."

"Sure you can study with Sean and I."

"Um.. never mind I will get Toby to help me cram."

"Are you sure? You are more than welcome to join Sean and I."

"No I am good. You too will be all over each other anyways and I don't want to have to witness that."

"Whatever you think Manny." Emma said as Manny shut her locker door and they headed to class.

Her and Manny walk to class and take there usually seats in the back row so Mr. Armstrong doesn't notice if they start texting. Today she knew she wouldn't be texting Manny there would be someone else. While she was thinking all this Sean walked into the room. He usually sat on the side of room closest to the window but today he took the empty desk next to Emma. When she saw this she pulled out her phone and text him saying that him sitting next to her look to suspicious. He text her back saying it was no big deal they just wouldn't do anything suspicious. They decided that, that was a good idea. Then she remember that Sean was coming over tonight to study so she text him to ask him if he wanted to come over for supper because her parents would be out for there anniversary, Manny would be studying with Toby and JT and PJ and Jack would be at a baby sitters just because her mom wanted her to be able to focus and study. He text her back and said he would love to come over for supper especially since they were going to be all alone at her place.

Math class seemed to drag on she looked at the clock constantly wanting it to be 3 so she could go home and see PJ plus get ready for her study date. Then all of a sudden she started daydreaming about Sean and just how amazing, perfect and hot he was. She was also kinda curious what kinda body Sean was hiding underneath his shirt she imaging he had a killer body with amazing abs. All of a sudden she was hauled out of her daydreaming by the bell as she got up he leaned over "So what were you fantasizing about Em?"

"Oh you will find out later Cameron." She said with a wink. Then she turned and walked away swaying her hips in a way that would make him notice and make him wonder.

"Damn girl will be the death of me one day." He muttered under his breath as he was walking out of the classroom.

A/N: Well that is it for this chapter it is a bit short but the next chapter will make up for it. Please leave a review.


	6. Calculus

A/N; I in no way shape or form own Degrassi. All original characters and the plot belong to BellaVision. I do not own Taylor Swift or anything affiliated with her or any of her songs. I just buy her CD's when they come out. So I own a couple CD's of her. Anyways the rating is going up to M on this story because the upcoming chapter will have some graphic scenes in them.

**Chapter 6: Calculus**

**Manny after school**

She was walking thought the halls of Degrassi looking for Toby and JT hoping that they would let her cram with them tonight because she did not want to have to be at Emma's for the Sean/Emma love fest. While walking towards Toby's locker she runs into JT. "Hey JT." She calls.

"Hey Manny whats up?"

"Not a whole lot. You?"

"Not a whole lot just dreading this calculus midterm."

"Me too. Do you know where Toby is?"

"Um, He was on his way to his locker last I was talking to him. Why were you looking for him?"

"Oh I need him to help me cram for tomorrows Calculus midterm."

"We are studying at my place tonight. Just pop on by we are starting at 5. Plus we are ordering in pizza."

"Sounds yummy."

"What kinda pizza do you want?"

"Ummm... Just order a meat lovers."

"Okay sounds great I will see you later Manny."

"Later JT and thanks." She replies as she walks away.

"Hey JT." Toby says

"Hey Dude."

"So study plans still on for tonight?"

"Yeah and Manny is joining us."

"Manny? Why?"

"Because she asked and I told her she could join our study session."

"Oh I just figured she would have studied with Emma like usual."

"Yeah.. I wonder why she is not studying with Emma tonight?"

"Anyways lets get to your place buddy and play some play station 3 before we decide to crack the books." Toby said.

"Sounds awesome. I just got a new game too."

"Well why are we standing around talking lets go." Toby said.

**Meanwhile with Manny and Emma**

They are sitting on Emma's bed reading some girlie magazines when Christine pops her head though the basement door. "Girls?"

"Yeah mom?" Emma replies. 

"There has been a minor change in plans."

"What plans?" Manny asks.

"The plans for tonight."

"What are the changes mom?"

"Well Snake and I won't be home tonight or tomorrow morning but we will be back tomorrow night."

"Why what happened?" Emma asked.

"Is everything okay?" Manny asked.

"Yes everything is fine. Snake just decided to surprise me with a night at the Sherdion as well."

"Oh I see. Sounds romantic mom."

"Yeah it is."

"So do you need me to look after Jack tonight?"

"No I am going to leave him and PJ at the babysitters over night so you two can get some quality studying in without being interrupted."

"Are you sure mom?"

"Yeah, I am sure Em."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem. Now you girls have a great night and study hard and good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks Christine." Manny says.

"No Problem and there is money for Pizza on the counter. Emma can you get PJ ready and bring him up."

"Sure mom." Emma says.

She walks over to the cribs and takes PJ out of his cribs. He is still sound asleep so Emma very careful changes his diaper and cloths trying not to wake him. Once he is changed Emma lays him back in the cribs and packs a bag full of diapers, change of clothes, bottles, formula and wipes. She knew that was everything he was going to need for one night so she picked him up and carried him up the stairs to her mom and Manny followed behind with the bag. "Here you go mom." Emma said as she passed her mom PJ who was still sound asleep.

"Thanks Em. Now all the emergency numbers are on the fridge and Snake put the number for the hotel on there as well."

"Yes mom I know I have baby sat before. You keep the numbers in the same place even when I am not baby sitting and you guys are just going out."

"I know Em. I am just making sure."

"I know mom."

"Well you girls have a good night and don't stress yourselves out too much." Christine said as she and Snake headed for the door.

"We won't." Manny says looking a Emma with a knowing smirk.

"Bye girls." Christine and Snake said.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad." Emma said.

"Bye Christine, Bye Mr. S." Manny said.

Once the two girls heard the door shut and the car pull away Emma gave Manny the death glare and a slap. "What?" Manny said.

"Don't make it anymore obvious that we have other plans for tonight."

"What do you mean? We are studying Em just not together like they think we are."

"Yeah but don't make it look we have some kind of scheme up our sleeves."

"Ah relax Em, they are gone now and they are none the wiser."

"Yeah your right."

"Well I am going to go now and head off to JT's to study so have fun with Sean Cameron and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"What wouldn't you do, Manny?" Emma said teasingly

"There are lots of things I would not do." She said.

"Really? Is that why you are living here and pregnant?" Emma joked.

"That is exactly why I am living here." She laughed.

"Well then.. now that, that is settled." Emma replied.

"Haha... Well I am off to JT's see you later."

"Bye Manny." Emma said as Manny walked out the door.

Once she saw that Manny was walking down the street to JT's she ran down stairs and decided to change into something she knew Sean would love to see on her. When she got down the stairs she decided to put a CD in she looked though the collection of CD's that her and Manny had and she settled on Taylor Swift's Fearless Platinum Edition. She put it in the stereo and hit shuffle. When "You Belong With Me" came out of the speakers she danced her way over to her closet to look for something to wear. She was going though her closet of close singing along to the CD when she found the perfect outfit a pair of low rise jeans that she knew Sean loved and a green top that flaunted a little bit of her navel but not to much. All of a sudden her phone beeps notifying her that she had a text message. She wanders over to bed and drops the cloths on the bed and then goes to check her text message. Of course it was from Sean making sure they were still going to study tonight and that he was leaving his place as soon as he got the okay. Emma text him back saying everything was still on for tonight and to hurry up and get over to her place.

Once she puts down the phone she quickly gets dressed knowing Sean will be there any second and grabs her sandals and runs up the stairs. She gets up there before Sean shows up so she puts them on and then goes into the bathroom to see how she looks before he gets here. All of a sudden she hears a knock on the door. "Coming." She yells. Making her way to the door.

"Hello Sean."

"Hi Em." He says as he is flipping though his binder making sure he has everything.

"How are you tonight?"

"I am good how are -" He cuts off. He is looking at her in totally shock and amazement of how amazing she looks.

"What do you I have something on my face?" She asks.

"No, I mean wow Em you look so hot tonight."

"Why thanks Sean. Come in and sit on the couch and I will go order some pizza double cheese and some garlic sticks."

"Sounds good." He says as he sits down on the couch.

'Okay." Emma says as she picks up the phone to order the Pizza.

Once she orders the pizza she makes he way back into the living room and takes a seat next to Sean. "So I thought maybe we could catch up before supper?"

"Yeah. I would love that Em."

"So what have you been up to Em?"

"Oh you know not much. I did how ever have lunch with a very sexy man in the ravine today."

"Oh really? Should I be jealous?"

"Oh big time. He has shoulder length dirty blonde hair with curls, these amazing green eyes and killer biceps. Oh he is so hot." Emma says in a flirty tone as she runs her fingers through Sean's hair and plays with a curl.

"Wow sounds like I have a lot to compete with."

"Oh you do indeed." She whispered in his ear.

"So how would I compete with this guy for your attention?"

"Well for starts you can take off your shirt and show me what kinda body you have hiding underneath it."

"Em?" Sean said taking back by her comment. Emma was never usually this forward when it came to a physical relationship.

"What are you waiting for show me what you have underneath your shirt or do you want me to take it off for you." She said.

"I think it would be a lot hotter if you took it off for me." Sean whispers and nibbles on her earlobe.

"Well then let me see what I can do." Emma said as she kicks her sandals off and put a leg on either side of Sean and sat down on him.

Then she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off him. "Wow." She said.

"What?"

"Your body is so sexy with that six pack and that muscular chest." She whispered in his ear and kissed his ear and then started kissing her way down his neck and runs her hands over upper body.

"Oh Emma., Please don't stop Baby. Please do not stop I beg of you" He groaned. As he ran his hand down her side and over her butt and pulled her closer.

"Do you like that Sean?" She whispered seductively.

"Oh Yeah baby I love this. I want more." He moaned.

Emma knew he was enjoying this cause she could feel the bulge in his Jeans. So she decided to kiss her way back up his body to his neck. Once she got back to his neck she pulled herself as close to Sean as she could and started to grind on him. "Oh my goodness Emma, Emma." He was getting more and more turned on as she was kissing his neck and grinding on him. He was just about to take her face from his neck and start kissing her and lay her on the couch so he could have his fun when the doorbell rang. "Pizza." The Pizza guy yelled.

"Coming." Emma yelled as she pulled herself of Sean and went to the door to get the pizza and garlic bread sticks. She paid the delivery guy and then she came back to the couch and laid the pizza down. Emma leaned down and opened the box and grabbed a piece of pizza and sat back down on the couch. "Now where were we." Sean said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Sean we really should eat and then get to studying. I do want to do well on this midterm tomorrow."

"I do too.. But I don't want to study calculus now I was thinking more biology and in particular human anatomy."

"I have an idea we study calculus now and we study human anatomy after."

"But won't your parents be home by then?"

"No, They are not coming home now tonight. Snake got them a hotel room."

"Oh?"

"Yeah so we have all night Sean." She whispers.

"Well then lets eat and get some studying done so we can get back to the fun." He says as he grabs a piece of pizza and shoves it in his mouth.

Once they finished eating pizza they opened there notebooks to study for the exam that was looming ahead.

**Meanwhile with Manny, JT and Toby**

Manny, JT and Toby were taking a study break to have some supper. They decided to have a meat lovers pizza and cheesy garlic sticks. "So why exactly are you living at Emma's?" JT asked her.

"Promise not to tell?"

"Yeah we won't say anything." JT says.

"I skipped class one afternoon and went down the ravine. I was just trying to clear my head after everything that had been going on. I was just sitting there on the picnic table and all of a sudden Jay comes and sits down beside me. We started talking and then one thing led to another and now I am pregnant with Jay's kid."

"Are you serious?" JT says.

"Yeah I am."

"Wow Manny I honestly never thought I would see this happen to you a second time." Toby said.

"So what are you planning on doing with this one are you having another abortion? Adoption or keeping it?" JT asked.

"I am keeping it, that is why my dad kicked me out. If I had been willing to have an abortion he would have let me stay."

"So does Jay know or are you planning on not telling him?" JT questioned.

"I have already told Jay." She said.

"Is he going to be there for you or no?" Toby asked.

"He said he will be there for me the best he can. He doesn't want Alex to find out about the baby because he is afraid she may come after me and harm the baby."

"Well it sounds like he does care about the welfare of his kid." JT pointed out.

"Yeah and he gave me a place to crash last night after my dad kicked me out."

"You mean you didn't go to Emma's after your dad kicked you out?" Toby said.

"I did but they weren't home."

"So you went to the Ravine?" JT asked.

"Yeah I went down there looking for Jay so I could tell him."

"Wow how did that go over?" Toby asked out of curiosity.

"Well he was shocked but like he said he would do his best to be there for me and the baby. Then I told him I had no where to stay so he found me a place."

"So where did you end up staying?" JT asked.

"I stayed at Sean's."

"You mean Sean Cameron?" Toby asked.

"Yes Sean Cameron's."

"Have you told Emma." JT asked.

"How does she feel about it? I mean he is her ex-boyfriend after all." Toby said.

"What about Ellie.. I am sure she was not happy to see you." JT questioned.

"Especially since you are his ex-girlfriend's best friend." Toby added.

"Woah guys slow down.. Yes I told Emma, yes she is fine with it and Sean and Ellie broke up."

"Sean and Ellie split? Looks like one of the most sought after boys at Degrassi is back on the market." JT pointed out

"Not for long if Sean has anything to do with it." Manny mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say Manny?" Toby asked.

"Yeah one of Degrassi most sought after bad boys is back on the market." She said.

"I wonder who his next victim will be and how does Emma feel knowing he is single?" JT said.

"Oh she is more than okay with it." Manny said.

"What do you mean by that?" Toby asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing at all.. Shit I should not have said that out loud." Manny said. Although she didn't realize she had said the second part out loud.

"Shit I should not have said that out loud? Manny what is going on?" JT said.

"Nothing nothing at all." Manny said.

"Come on Manny we all know you better than that just come on out with it already." JT said.

"Guys I really can't say what is going on."

"Speaking of Emma.. Why are you not studying with her tonight?" Toby asked.

"Because she is studying with Sean and I didn't want to be the third wheel. Plus she wanted some alone time with-" Manny cutting herself off realizing she had spilled the beans on something she had just been denying she knew anything about.

"WHAT! Say that again." JT said practically screaming.

"Nothing... Nothing." She said.

"No not nothing.. You said Emma was studying with Sean." Toby said.

"Fine yes she is studying with him. They are trying to rebuild their relationship he feels so bad about everything that happened last year."

"I can't believe that Emma would fall back into his arms." Toby said with a jealous tone.

"Toby we all need to face it Sean and Emma they belong together and they love each other and they will fight till the end to be together. So get over Emma and move on with your life." Manny said.

"Fine... but if he hurts her again I will personally hurt him myself." Toby said.

"Yeah like you could beat up Sean Cameron." JT said and Manny laughed.

"But you guys need to keep the Sean and Emma thing on the down low they don't want anyone to know yet. We don't need Ellie Nash and Alex Nunez attacking her for stealing Sean." Manny said.

"Don't worry we won't say anything." JT said.

"Well guys we should get back to studying. At least study for another 2 hours before Manny and I have to go home." Toby pointed out.

They had spent the last two hours socializing and eating so now they really needed to crack down on the books in order to do well on the midterm tomorrow. They decided they would study till 9 and that would give them 3 hours for the night and by then Manny and JT should know everything they did not understand to start with.

Once 9 o'clock rolled around they all knew and understood what was going to be on tomorrow midterm. Manny and JT felt confident they were going to pass now. "Well Manny and I shall be off now." Toby said as he got up from the kitchen table and starting walking towards the door with Manny.

"Okay. Thanks for all the help."

"No problem anytime." Toby said as they were going out the door.

"Thanks for letting me come over tonight JT." Manny yelled.

"You're welcome. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye JT." They said in unison as they walked out the door.

As they were walking down JT's driveway they were both trying to think of something to say. Manny and Toby had never been the best of friends they were more like acquaintances but they never had a problem hanging out when JT was around and once every blue moon Toby and Manny would study together. He would help Manny with whatever she needed help with and she would help him with Spanish. "So How was your day?" Toby asked breaking the silence.

"It was interesting your?"

"Good. I did well on my spanish midterm last week thanks for the help."

"No problem. I am glad I could help. Some times I feel so stupid cause I always need yours or Emma's help. I am glad that I could help you for once."

"Manny you aren't stupid we all just need help sometimes."

"I just wish I could help out more often."

"Well there is a way you could help me."

"How could I help you Toby Issacs boy genius."

"There is a girl I like and I want to impress her."

"Oh now that I could defiantly help with but first I need to know who."

"Why do you need to know who?"

"Because all girls are different and the same thing doesn't appeal to all girls."

"Huh?" Toby said now confused by what Manny said.

"Let me put it like this if all girls like the bad boy type Sean Cameron would never be left alone and you would be all alone."

"Oh I get it now."

"Well then who is it?"

"Kendra Mason."

"Kendra Mason, Spinner's little sister."

"No she can't be Spinner's little sister she is Chinese and Spinner is Caucasian."

"Well they adopted her from a family in China that were pregnant again and they were having a boy so they wanted to get rid of there daughter so they could keep there son. Since China has some kind of one kid per family law."

"Manny how do you know this?"

"Easy Spinner was telling me."

"So then you can help me?"

"Yes but if I were you first I would talk to Spinner before asking her out."

"Why would I do that."

"Cause the last guy who asked her out without talking to him first had a broken nose and arm."

"Well here is Emma's house. So once you talk to Spinner and he says okay to you dating his sister come talk to me and I will help."

"Thanks Manny you have a great night."

"You too and thanks for the help." She said as she walked up the driveway towards the Simpson-Nelson house.

Manny got to the door and opened it when she walked in she yelled "Hey Em. I am home."

She walked into the living room and boy did she get a surprise.

**Earlier that evening with Sean and Emma**

They were sat on the couch Emma curled up with Sean and he had his arm around her. Emma was explaining to Sean how the equation worked and how when all the work was shown x=6.25. "Wow that makes sense now. You know you should teach calculus instead of Armstrong it makes more sense when you explain it."

"Well maybe every time we have an exam or quiz we should study together and I can explain it to you."

"That sounds wonderful." Sean said as Emma flipped a page in her notebook.

"Oh I guess that is it. We have studied everything that is on the midterm. Do you understand everything Sean?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks Em." He said.

"No problem." She replies as she gets up off the couch and picks up the pizza boxes and the cans of pop.

"What are you doing Em. You should be back on the couch with me."

"I am just going to go put the pizza box and cans in the kitchen. Then I will be back. Then we can study biology.. I was thinking human anatomy." She whispered in his ear and then nipped his earlobe.

"Em.." Sean says in a horse tone.

He watches Emma walk into the kitchen she notices this so she starts swinging her hips in a seductive manner hoping to drive Sean just a little bit more crazy. "Oh Em.." He groans.

When she hears him groan she knows her plan as worked and she knows he is getting turned on. She sets the pizza boxes on the kitchen counter and then walking back into the living room swaying her hips the same way she had been when she entered the kitchen and then sits down on Sean's lap. "Did you see something you liked?" She whispered.

"Oh yeah.. You have no idea how much I loved what I saw."

"I think I may have some idea." She said as she grind into Sean feeling him hardening in his pants.

"Oh Em.. You have no idea..." He said in a husky tone.

Then he just leaned in and started to kiss her and lower her on to the couch on top of him. He wanted to do to her what she had done to him earlier in the night before the pizza showed up. She had driven him crazy and now he was going to return the favor. He removed his lips from her mouth and slowly kissed his way over to her earlobe and started to nibble and he got the reaction he was looking for. "Oh Sean more babe." She moaned.

"You want more baby?" He asked. Removing his lips from her body completely

"Oh yeah.. Please just keep it up."

Since he had gotten such a great reaction from the earlobe he started by nipping on her earlobe and started to kiss down her neck and along her collar bone. He could tell she was loving this by the way she was squirming against him trying to get some friction to satisfy her needs. Then he started to run his hands along her curves something he been wanting to do all night. Once he did that and he decided that was not enough and he put his hands under her shirt and started to run his hand over her upper body. Then he brings his hands back up to her stomach and starts to move them up to cup her breasts. He can tell he is getting the reaction he wants by the way she is moaning. 'Sean, Sean.. Please."

"What do you want Em?"

"I want you to take my shirt off."

"Really are you sure that is what you want?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes I am sure.. If you soon don't take it off Cameron you will pay the price."

"Oooo.. What would that be?" He asked

Emma's hands went from there spot in his hair and started running their way down his body. Then down to the front of this pants and she rubbed her hands against the obvious bulge in his pants.. "Oh god Em."

"What Sean?" She asked as she pulled her hand away.

"More put your hand back there.. that feels so good."

"No too bad." She said.

"Fine." He said as he pulls up her top to discover she had to no bra on. He just stops and stares.

"See something you like?" She asks as she put her hand back down there giving him the friction that he wants so badly.

"Oh Em.." The mixed of her bare breasts and her hand on his crotch was just amazing.

He then moved his hands up on to her breasts and started to fondle them and he just started to nip at her ear and kiss his way down her neck and around her collarbone.

"Oh Sean." She moaned.

Her hands moved up to the edge of his wife beater and pulled it up over his head. Once his wife beater was removed her ran her hands over his perfectly defined abs and chest. Then he decided he wanted to take this farther than they had already gone so he lowered his hands to the waistband of her jeans but first he look up at her wanting to get her approval. He saw by the look in her eyes that she was okay with this so he then started to undo her pants and she raised her hips up so he could remove her pants. As he was sliding her pants down her legs the door opened.

"Oh my goodness."

"Oh Shit Manny." Emma screamed.

She then rushed to put her shirt back on and pull her pants back up and Sean reached to get his shirt and put it back on. He also pulled Emma into his lap to cover the obvious bulge in his pants.

"Oh my goodness. I am so sorry to interrupt I will just be going down into the basement. Oh and Sean there is no need to put Emma in your lap I already know what you are trying to hide." She said as she scurried pass them and into the basement.

"Oh my goodness. I am so sorry Sean."

"Ah it is okay Em." He said as he pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I better get going Em. It is 9:30 and I want to be well rested for the exam tomorrow." Sean said as he got up and pulled Emma up with him and walked towards the door.

"Well good night Em." He said as he pulled her close to him and kissed her. Then he walked out the door.

"Night Sean." She said as he closed the door behind him.

Once Sean left she locked the door and headed down to the basement where Manny was sitting on the bed reading a fashion magazine. "Hey so how did the studying go?"

"Good.. But it seems like you and Sean were studying Biology not calculus." Manny pried.

"We did study calculus once we were finished then we decided to study biology."

"Ah.. So how far would that have gone if I had not interrupted?"

"I have no clue. It all just felt so right Manny."

"I know, I know.. You and Sean are totally meant to be but you should still be cautious."

"I know. I am glad you came in when you did. I would have gone all the way with him if you had not come in."

"Emma. I love you like a sister I don't want to see you end up in the same position as me."

"I know and I don't want to have another kid."

"Emma Nelson you lucky girl." Manny said.

"What? Do you want Sean Cameron?"

"No he is all your sista. I mean you have someone who cares about you and wants to be with you every second of the day."

"Good and that is the way it is going to stay." Emma said as she went over to her dresser and found a pair of pajamas and walking into the bathroom to change.

Once she was done changing she walks over to her bed and pulls back the sheets and climbs into to bed. When she reaches over to turn off her lamp she notices a light blinking on her phone. She opens to phone to see a text message from Sean that says thanks for the help tonight and sleep tight beautiful. Emma just smiles as she reads the message and replies. Once she does that she just leans over and turns off her lamp. "Night Manny."

"Night Em." Manny says as she crawls in on her side of the bed and turns off her lamp.

A/N: Well that ends this Chapter. Sorry it took so long to update I have been sick. So hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. So please take the time to review and let me know what you think.


	7. Friday Night Part 1

A/N: I own absolutely nothing. Degrassi still belong to CTV or Muchmusic. and all original characters belong to BellaVision.

Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long. I have been on overload with college and I got inspired and I was not busy so I decided to write this chapter. Please just bare with me cause I have no clue when you will get another chapter after this.

**Chapter 7- Friday Night part 1**

Well the end of midterm week was finally here and Emma and Manny could not be more relieved about that. They were walking home when all of a sudden Jay pulls up beside them in his car he turns off the engine and get outs.

"So ladies I am having a party down at the ravine tonight. You want to come?"

"Umm... Not sure." Manny said.

"Will Ellie and Alex be there?" Emma questioned.

"Of course they will Alex is my girl and Ellie is her best friend." Jay said.

"Well then I am defiantly staying away from the ravine tonight then plus I have a kid to look after." Emma said.

"Oh yeah that is right you and Sean have not gone public yet have you?" Jay questioned.

"No we haven't. Now you two can stay here and talk but I have to get home I have PJ to look after."

"Hang on Em. I am coming with you." Manny said.

"K well then hurry it along Manny." Emma replied.

"Sorry Jay I am just going to sit this one out. Plus I don't think all the smoke would be good for our baby." Manny said.

"Fine." Jay said as he got in his car and pulled away.

After Jay pulled away Manny and Emma continued their walk home. They were surprised when they got home and Mr. Simpson and Christine were sat there waiting for them.

"Hey guys." Christine said.

"Hey." Manny and Emma said in unison.

"So we would like to talk to you guys about something." Mr. Simpson said.

"Okay. What's going on?" Manny asked.

"Well in my hands I have all your guys' midterm grades except for the chemistry one you wrote today and I have to say I am really proud of you guys." Mr. Simpson said.

"Yeah you guys nothing below an 80% that is awesome. So we decided that since you studied so hard all week plus took care of PJ as well except for the one night. We decided that you guys could have a free weekend where we will extend your curfew and Emma we will take care of PJ for the weekend." Christine said.

"Wow mom thanks that is awesome." Emma replied.

"So your mom and I are going to my sister's place for the weekend. So feel free to do whatever you want. Just don't trash the house and make sure you guys are safe." Mr. Simpson said.

"Well we are all ready to leave here now. So we will hit the road you have a great weekend guys and we will see you Sunday night." Mr. Simpson said as he was putting his shoes on.

"Bye PJ mommy will miss you so much and don't do anything to cute while you are gone." Emma said to PJ.

"K girls have fun." Christine said as she walked out the door with PJ.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad." Emma said.

"Oh and Emma Sean will be here in half an hour. He asked after media immersion if he could come over to hang out with you." Mr. Simpson said.

"Oh okay." Emma said.

"You and Sean back together? We will have to talk about that when I get home." Christine said with the biggest smile on her face. She was so happy that Emma and Sean had gotten back together. Sean was the only person who knew how to make Emma truly happy.

"Okay have fun mom. Love you guys bye." Emma said as she closed the door behind them.

She walked back into the living room where Manny was sitting on the couch. "So what shall we do tonight?" Emma asked.

"It sounds like you already have plans Emma." Manny said.

"Well how about you come downstairs and help me pick out an outfit to wear for Sean when he gets here."

"Awesome, I never thought there would come a day when you would let me help you pick out an outfit."

"Well I want to look really awesome for him you know cute yet vixen like."

"Wow, Emma Nelson wants to look like a vixen. You have defiantly come to the right person."

So Emma and Manny headed on downstairs to find something for Emma to wear. They went through Emma's closet not finding anything overly sexy except a denim mini skirt. Then Manny remembered a shirt she had seen in Emma's drawer and went over to dig it out. She started to dig though the drawers when she found the cream colored lace tang top and camisole. She held it up for Emma to see and she loved the idea of the two together with her gold strappy sandals. So they spent the 20 minuets getting Emma ready. "So Manny what are you going to do tonight?"

"I will probably head down the ravine."

"Why? You can stay here with Sean and I."

"No thanks, Em. I don't want to be a third wheel plus you and Sean need some time to reconnect I mean you have been apart for over a year."

"Thank Manny. So who are you going to the ravine with?"

"J.T. got invited so I thought I would just go and hang out with him."

"Oh okay. I just wanted to make sure you were not going there by yourself."

"Don't you worry I would not go down to the ravine at night by myself;"

"Okay but just be safe." Emma said as the doorbell chimed.

So Manny ran up the stairs to get the door while Emma put her shoes on. "Hello Sean," Manny said as she answered as the door,

"Hello Manny." Sean said as he came in.

"So you and Emma will be alone tonight I am going to the ravine with J.T. and Spike and Snake and the kids have all gone away for the weekend." Manny said.

"Oh." Sean said.

"Yeah just thought you might like to know." Manny said as Emma was walking into the entry way.

"Hey Sean." Emma said.

"Hi Emma." Sean said as he checked her out.

"Well I will be off you two lovebirds have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Manny yelled on her way out.

"So that means we can do whatever we want." Sean said in a jokingly tone.

"Haha." Manny said as she closed the door behind her.

Once Manny had closed the door and left for the night Sean took Emma in his arms and gave her a kiss. "Hey you look so sexy tonight. So sexy that I don't want to leave this house because I do not want other men staring at you."

"So what did you have planned for tonight?"

"I was going to take you down to the ravine for Jay's party."

"Sean, we can't do that." Emma said in a panic.

"Why not?" Sean asked.

"Cause Ellie and Alex will be there and they will kick my ass if they see us together as a couple."

"Don't worry about them Em. They are just jealous of how happy we are."

"Sean, Can we please just go back to your place and hang out there."

"Sure. Do you want to order four cheese pizza and watch television or a DVD."

"Yeah that sounds great Sean." Emma said as she snuggled into his side.

Once that was decided the two went and got in Sean's car and headed back to his place. She text her Mom and Manny and told them she would be at Sean's for the night if they needed to get a hold of her. Emma called the Pizza place as they were leaving the house and they just decided they would stop and pick it up along the way. First they stopped at blockbuster not worrying about anyone seeing them there together because most of their classmates were at the ravine. "So beautiful what do you want to watch tonight?" Sean asked as they were walking through the aisles.

"I kind of want to see Letters to Juliet." Emma said.

"Well then get it and we will get a second movie that we both want to see." Sean said as he wrapped his arm around her.

So Sean and Emma were walking through the video store looking at different movies and talking about what they wanted to see when all of a sudden a voice interrupted the conversation.

"Oh my goodness Manny was telling the truth."

Sean and Emma turned around to see Toby facing them.

"Hey Toby." Sean said.

"Don't hey Toby me." Toby replied in a spiteful tone.

"Sorry Man."

"Hey Toby." Emma said.

"How could you do this Emma. How could you fall back into his arms after everything he has done to you." Toby asked.

"Toby I still love him nothing will ever change that. Nothing." She said.

"Well I know for a fact that he doesn't love you anymore. If he still loved you he would have never left you." He said.

"Toby, I still loved her even though I left her." Sean said.

"Well when you love someone you don't walk out on them when they need you most. The rest of us were there for Emma when she needed us to help her. We helped her deal with Snake's cancer and losing you all at the same time." Toby said.

"Look I was scared. I was only 15 I didn't know how to handle anything that was going on around me at that time."

"Look Toby we were all young none of us knew how to handle what was going on. We all handled it in different ways. I forgive Sean." Emma said.

"Well you know what Emma. Don't come crying to me when he rips your heart out and stomps on it again because this time I won't care cause I have warned you about him. Degrassi's resident bad boy, he is the guy every girl wants just because of his rep. I thought you were different Emma but clearly I was wrong." Toby said as he walked away.

Emma just stood there soaking in everything that had just happened. "Wow, that was intense."

"Yeah tell me about it." Sean said as they kept walking.

So they made their way through the rest of the movie store setting on "Grown ups" as something they both wanted to watch and Sean found "Saw 6" which he really wanted to see plus "Letters from Juliet" which Emma had picked out earlier. They went through the till and paid. They then got back in Sean's car and headed for the pizza place to pick up the pizza. Once all of that was done they headed back to Sean's apartment for the night.

Once they got there and got in the apartment Sean laid the pizza on the coffee table and sat down beside Emma on the couch. She noticed something was off when he sat down because he didn't put his arms around her, he didn't kiss her and he put space between them. "Sean what is wrong?" Emma asked.

"I have just been thinking about what Toby said in video store. I mean I walked away from you when you needed me the most. I abandoned you Em and left you alone." Sean said with a tear rolling down his eye.

"Sean, I told you we were young and we all make mistakes. You did what seemed right for you at that time. The main thing is that now everything is fixed and we are back together." Emma said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I mean I would not blame you if you got up and left me forever for all I have put you through."

"Sean I am not going to leave you are stuck with me for life you poor soul. You will be sick of me and I just won't go away."

"Beautiful I could never get sick of you. I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. I want to be the perfect man for you. I want to give you the world Em." Sean said.

"Well I can't wait to see what that will be." She said staring into his eyes.

"Neither can I Em." Sean said leaning in and kissing her.

"Wow, who know one little kiss could show so much love and passion." Emma said.

"I know. Sorry to ruin this romantic moment but I am starving and that 4 cheese pizza is calling my name." Sean said.

"It is okay. I am starving too." She said.

Sean and Emma dug into the pizza and soda while just talking about their day and just random things. Once they finished off the pizza and soda Sean took the box and the cans into the kitchen. He opened the fridge door to get some water for them. When he noticed there was nothing in his fridge Ellie had taken everything when she came back for the last of her things this morning. "Shit." Sean said.

"What hun?" Emma asked.

"Umm.. When Ellie came back to get the last of her stuff this morning she kind of cleaned out the fridge."

"Oh?" She said.

"Yeah, So I unfortunately need to interrupt our overly romantic evening to go to the grocery store to get food."

"That is okay, Sean I don't mind." Emma said as she got up off the loveseat and put her sandals back on.

"I so don't want to take you out in public looking like that. I don't want other men staring at my girl like she is a piece of meat."

"Oh don't worry about those other men. I only have eyes for Degrassi's resident bad boy." She said quoting Manny and Toby.

"Well that is good to hear because I only have eyes for you my beautiful girl." Sean said as he put his sneakers on and escorted Emma out the door.

The drive to the grocery store was relatively quiet neither one saying a whole lot just enjoying being in each other's company. When they got to the grocery store Sean got a cart and they just started to walk though all the aisle getting groceries for his apartment. He even got a few vegetarian things for when Emma was over. Once they had all the groceries picked up they loaded them up in the car and headed back to Sean's place. As they were on their way back Sean saw a little bakery and he knew they made double chocolate cake in the world. So he made a quick turn into a parking lot and told Emma to wait there he would be right back. He quickly ran to the bakery in the next parking lot over and got a cake the perfect size for them and ran back to the car. He carefully placed in the trunk so it would not tip over. Then he got back in the car and they headed back to his place.

Once they got back to his place and bought all the groceries in and put them away. Sean turned on "Letters to Juliet" for Emma to start watching while he went out to get the cake. "Hey Em, I will be right back I left something in the car." Sean said.

"Okay Sean." Emma said as he ran out the door.

He returned moments later with a box and went into the kitchen to get two forks for them to eat it with.

"Surprise double chocolate." Sean said as he sat down next to Emma with the cake

"Oh my goodness that is perfect." Emma said.

"I figured you would love it." He said.

"I do." She said as she gave him a kiss.

Then they settled in to eat the cake and watching the movie. Once they had eaten as much as the cake as they were going to eat Emma cuddled up to Sean and he put his arm around her. After awhile Emma shivered so Sean went into his bedroom to get a blanket to cover her up with. When he got back he noticed the movie was over so he went over to the DVD player and put in grownups. He then headed back to the couch and cuddled up with Emma who now had a blanket wrapped around her. They just sat there watching grownups when Sean looks down at Emma who is sound asleep cuddled up to him. He sighs contently and kissed the top of her head knowing that they both were finally happy.

All of a sudden there came a knock on the door. "Come in." Sean said not wanting to disrupt Emma's sleep.

"Hey Sean, I was just on my way to Jay's party and I decided to drop off the key I still had." Ellie said as she walked into the apartment.

"Thank Ellie just drop it on the counter." He said coldly

"Sean can we talk?" Ellie asked as she was heading towards the living room.

"Ellie I really do not want to talk about any-" Sean said before he was cut off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LOVE HER!" Ellie yelled.

A/N: Well that ends part 1 of this chapter. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Please review and I will get the next part up as soon as possible.


	8. Friday Night Part 2

A/N: Well sorry this has taken so long.. College has been kicking my butt but I found some spare time to update so I wanna say sorry to all my readers and that I am going to work harder at being able to update. As per the usual I do not own Degrassi or anything associated with it. All original characters and plot lines belong to BellaVision.

Chapter 8- Friday Night Part 2

Emma was just sat there unsure of what to say or what was really going on at that point in time. Ellie had come in to drop off a key and now she was freaking out at Sean because she was there.

"Ummmm.. I am just going to leave and let you two figure this out." She said.

"No Em, Please stay what is going on between you and I is no business of Ellie's." He said.

"So is that why you left me Sean because she was willing to take you back, or were you cheating on me the entire time?" Ellie accused.

"Ellie I never once cheated on you. I am not that kind of person. You just can't help who you love and I don't think I ever stopped loving Emma." He said.

"Well whatever I don't care, Emma he is your problem now good luck with not getting him to run off with some other chick." Ellie spat bitterly.

"Don't worry about me Ellie I know how to keep him happy." Emma said.

Ellie just let out a frustrated growl and walked out the door slamming the door behind her.

"Wow, is it just me or did she seem pissed to see you here?" Sean said as he was sitting back down on the couch.

"No, she seemed pretty pissed to me." Emma answered.

The movie they were watching was now over and neither one noticed with all the drama that had just gone on with Ellie. Sean turned his head back to the TV to notice that the movie they were watching was over.

"So what do you want to do now Emma? Do you want to watch the other movie or go out for a little bit? We can go to Jay's party at the ravine now because Ellie now knows about us." He said.

"Yeah, she may know about us… but I don't need Alex kicking my ass because we are together." Emma said.

"I suppose I wouldn't be too shocked if Alex shows up here before the night is out wanting to kick one of our asses." Sean said.

"I have a feeling she may be more likely to want to or try to kick Manny's ass since she slept with Jay and she is now knocked up with kid." She said.

"Oh yeah… I forgot the kid was Jay's. Do you know if he is planning on helping her out or is she on her own?" He asked.

"Well she is not on her own she has mom, dad and me to help her out but as far as Jay goes I have no clue." Emma responded as she laid back on the couch and cuddled into Sean.

"I hope you know if something like that ever happens to you one day I will be there for you and I will be the best dad that I can." Sean said.

"Well I certainly hope that, that does not happen anytime in the near future. PJ is a handful enough on his own." Emma said.

"I don't mean anytime in the near future Em. I want to take things slow this time Emma, I want to get to know you again and really getting to know you." Sean said as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I want to get to know you again too Sean. I feel like so much has changed over the last little while and with the shooting. When you saved me from getting shot I felt so relieved I felt like maybe you loved me again. Of course I also thought you did it for the attention and to be the hero." Emma said.

"Sweetheart I did do it to be a hero. I did it to be your hero no one else's hero just yours. I just wanted to be that boy that you were proud of and love." Sean confessed to her.

"Sean I have always loved you and have been so proud of just about everything you have done. I can't say I am proud of the stealing." She said.

"I know but I want you to be proud of me again." He said.

"I am so proud of you hun, you saved my life because of you I am still here and alive." She said.

"I Love you Emma." He said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you too Sean." She replied as she leaned up into the kiss.

All of a sudden Emma's phone started to ring. She knew by the ringtone it was Manny.

"Hang on Sean, I need to take this it is Manny." She said.

"Hello." Emma said.

"Emma, I need to know how Ellie found out about you and Sean cause she is now here and she is bitching to Alex about it and now Alex is on the man hunt for one of you two and she knows I am here so I am worried she is going to come after me." Manny said.

"Ellie showed up here to return her keys to the apartment and she came in the living room and saw Sean and I cuddled up together on the couch and blew her lid. Just get out of there before Alex does anything to you to hurt you or potentially harm the baby. Wait a minute what happened to J.T, I thought he was going with you?" Emma said.

"No he wasn't feeling well so he stayed home but to more important things Emma who do I go find? Everyone here is plastered." Manny asked.

"Sean is there ever anyone that is sober at the ravine?" Emma asked.

"Well, tell her to go and find Jay he shouldn't have been drinking yet. He should be able to bring her here or to your place or wherever she wants to go." He said.

"Manny go find Jay and get him to bring you here, Sean said he shouldn't be drinking yet." Emma said.

"Emma I don't wanna come over there and interrupt your lovefest. I will just go back to your place." She said.

"Okay well then do that.. but if you need anything please call me." Emma said

"I will. See you tomorrow." Manny said.

"Later Manny." Emma said.

She hung up the phone and cuddled back up to Sean. "So Ellie and Alex are on the man hunt?" Sean asked.

"Basically and Manny is worried something is going to happen to her." Emma answered.

"Is Jay going to drop her off here or where?" He asked.

"No she didn't want to come over and interrupt our date night so she is just going back to the house." Emma said.

"Oh I see. I will give Jay a call and see if she found him or what the deal is." Sean said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jay.

"Hello?" Sean said.

"Hey man what's up?" Jay asked.

"Nothing I just need to know if you are still sober or if Manny has found you?" Sean asked.

"Yes I am still sober, No Manny hasn't found me why?" Jay asked.

"Because Ellie was here to drop off her key and she found Emma here with me and she freaked out and someone tipped Manny off that Ellie told Alex what is going on and now she is on the manhunt for me and Emma and we are worried about what will happen if she finds Manny." Sean said.

"Okay well I will go see if I can find her and make sure I get her out of here before Alex finds her." Jay said.

"Thanks bud I appreciate it." Sean said.

"No problem I need to talk to Manny anyways." He said.

"Okay well later." Sean said.

"Later dude." Jay said.

After he hung up the phone he told Emma that Jay was on his way to find Manny and was hoping to find her before Alex and Ellie. When Sean told her that she relaxed completely knowing that Manny was going to be okay once Jay found her.

"Sean I am tired." Emma said.

"Well then why don't you go get in my bed and go to sleep and I will sleep out here on the couch." He said.

"No I think you should get in the bed with me." Emma said.

"Are you sure Emma, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He said.

"Sean you won't make me uncomfortable, I want to cuddle up with you and fall asleep in your arms." Emma said.

"Okay. As long as you are sure." Sean said.

"I am sure." Emma said as she walked into the bedroom with Sean behind her.

They crawled into bed and talked for a while before falling asleep cuddled up together and have pleasant dreams about their future together and what was still to come for them.

A/N: So Sorry this took so long. Life got so hectic my fanfiction life had to go on hold. But I am back now and I am done school so updates should be more frequent. So please drop a review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
